Perdu au temps des maraudeurs
by Nikeau
Summary: Après un mauvais tour de Malfoy qui sabote son balai, Harry se retrouve en 1975 au temps des maraudeurs CHAPITRE 5 UPLOAD
1. Match de Quidditch et époque inconnue

Perdu au temps des Maraudeurs  
  
Chapitre 1 : Match de Quidditch et époque inconnue  
  
« ET UN NOUVEAU BUT POUR GRYFFONDOR, QUI MENE 90 A 30 » cria Lee  
  
Tout le monde dans les gradins de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsoufle explosa de joie. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'ont pouvait assister au meilleur match de Quidditch de l'année à Poudlard : la finale (même sous ce temps extrêmement pluvieux et orageux). Aujourd'hui elle opposait Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Harry faisait le tour du stade à la recherche du vif d'or quand il entendit cela et il se sentit encore plus heureux que lorsqu'il avait entendu Lee crier il y a quelques minutes que Gryffondor menait 80 à 30  
  
« J'espère que l'ont va garder la coupe » se dit-il  
  
« Rêve pas Potter ! » lui cria l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse qui l'avait entendu malgré la pluie « Vous n'avez aucune chance, cette année la coupe et pour nous enfin ... surtout pour moi » dit-il en ricanant  
  
« Tu sait quoi Malfoy ? Tu devrais arrêter de me suivre comme un toutou même si je trouve que ça te vas très bien » lui lança t-il  
  
« Peu importe Potter, cette fois je te jure, parole de Malfoy que tu n'attraperas pas le vif d'or » répondit-il  
  
« Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? De toute façon ta parole ne vaut rie... » Mais il n'u pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Lee annonçait : « ET SERPENTARD RATRAPE LEUR RETARD EN MARQUANT UN NOUVEAU BUT. GRYFFONDOR MENE TOUJOURS DE 50 POINTS  
  
Après ceci Malfoy haussa ses sourcils à l'adresse de Harry et parti très vite dans une autre direction quelques secondes après un éclair qui fendit l'air. Après réflexion, Harry fit de même. Mais Malfoy était vraiment sur et certain que Harry n'allait pas attraper le Vif d'or cette fois-ci ; la veille du match, il avait pénétré dans la salle commune des Gryffondor (après s'être procuré le mot de passe) et avait jeté un sort puissant sur le balais de Harry. Bien sur il fallait bien plus qu'un sorcier de premier cycle pour ensorceler un Eclair de feu. Donc il était venu avec Crabe, Goyle, et Pansy Parkinson qui étaient au courant, et à quatre ils avaient réussis après plusieurs tentatives. Plus tard, dans la nuit Malfoy, seul s'était introduit dans les vestiaires et avait lancé le même sort à peu de choses près sur le Vif d'or Et aujourd'hui il était donc impossible à Harry d'approcher trop près de Vif d'or car son balai (et la personne qui était dessus) disparaîtrait et quelques secondes plus tard apparaîtrait à l'autre bout du stade. Mais ça il ne le savait pas encore, cela faisait seulement 20 minutes qu'ils jouaient, et l'attrapeur de Gryffondor n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la plus petite balle du jeu, le Vif d'or. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Malfoy était plus qu'heureux, il était fou de joie.  
  
*****  
  
« Hermione ! » cria Ron pour être sur qu'elle l'entende  
  
« Quoi ? » cria t'elle encore plus fort  
  
« Tu es sur que le sortilège pour les lunettes de Harry est efficace ? »  
  
« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris » à ce moment là, l'orage avait grondé couvrant les paroles de Ron  
  
« J'AI DIT EST-CE QUE TU ES SUR QUE LE SORTILEGE POUR LES LUNETTES DE HARRY EST EFFICACE ? »  
  
Cette fois-ci Hermione avait eu les tympans percées par les cris de Ron  
  
« Oui, je l'espère » répondit-elle simplement  
  
Avant que le match ne commence, Hermione suivie du directeur était aller voir Harry pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné par ses lunettes et leurs avait jeté un sort pour qu'elles évitent la pluie, il lui en était très reconnaissant. Dumbledore s'était adressé à toute l'équipe en leur disant que le match pourrait être annulé si l'orage s'intensifiait. Puis il s'était tourné vers l'attrapeur pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le match mais il avait précisé que ce n'était pas que pour ça et lui avait lancé un clin d'?il.  
  
*****  
  
Harry était maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os quand pour la première fois depuis la début du match il aperçu le Vif d'or. Il se demandait comment la petite balle pouvait volée avec un temps pareil : orage, pluie et ciel noir. Il se mit à sa poursuite mais il n'était pas aussi rapide malgré le fait qu'il avait le meilleur balai qui existait. Il lui fallu 5 minutes pour se mettre juste au dessus de la petite balle en or et piqua vers le sol pour la saisir. Mais pourquoi donc Malfoy qui l'avait sûrement vu ne se mettait pas à sa poursuite ? Lui le petit toutou était très loin de Harry. Mais quand il s'approcha assez près de la balle tout devint silencieux, comme si le décor avait disparut, il était seul sur un balai dans une immense pièce toute blanche, encore plus grande que la grande salle ; il n'u même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il réapparut dans le stade au milieu des cris de joie des gradins et des hurlement de Lee qui annonçait que Gryffondor marquait un nouveau but et creusait l'écart. Personne ne s'était aperçu de sa disparition momentanée. Si il y avait quelqu'un qui se pliait de rire en se retenant de tomber de son balai et regardait Harry dans les yeux : Drago Malfoy S'en était trop, un jour un Elfe de maison avait saboté les deux cognards pour qu'ils ne visent qu'une cible, Harry Potter ; et maintenant c'était le Vif d'or qui était inaccessible ! Mais qu'avait il fait au monde pour mériter ça ? Il se le demandait... Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire par Malfoy cette vermine de Serpentard qui avait du saboter le Vif et il se remit en chasse. Il ne savait pas se qu'il lui avait vraiment fait mais cette fois-ci il avait fait fort. En empêchant Harry de se saisir du Vif d'or, l'attrapeur de Serpentard assurait la victoire (ou presque) de son équipe  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi remarqués la supercherie. Ron avait cru qu'il rêvait et que sa vision se troublait a cause de la pluie incessante et Hermione avait crier tellement fort qu'elle n'avait plus de voix, mais personne ne l'avait entendue. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry réapparut et qu'ils virent les rires de Malfoy qu'ils comprirent enfin : il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un mauvais sort du Serpentard. Le manège se répétât plusieurs fois dans l'heure qui suivit, et les élèves ainsi que les professeurs ne remarquèrent toujours rien.  
  
A chaque fois que Harry réapparaissait sur le terrain il se sentait un peu déboussolé, ne sachant pas toujours exactement où il était ; mais il ne perdait pas espoir étant donné que les délais entre les disparitions et les apparitions diminuaient, peut être que le sortilège de Malfoy s'estompait Le score était maintenant de 160 à 70 en faveur de Gryffondor quand Angelina (la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor) demanda un temps mort. Les deux équipes s'étaient mises à l'abris pour pouvoir parler. Angelina se précipita directement sur Harry :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le Vif d'or ? » lui demanda t'elle  
  
« Je ne sais pas, dès que je suis trop près je disparaît et j'atterris à l'autre bout du terrain ! »  
  
« Mais c'est impossible ! » hurla t'elle  
  
« Dis plutôt ça à Malfoy, je suis sur qu'il est dans le coup » répondit-il exaspéré  
  
« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore » cria Fred  
  
« Non sinon cela veut dire que l'on déclare forfait ; en plus je croit que les effets du sort de Malfoy se dissipe » dit Harry aussi fort que Fred  
  
A ce moment là le professeur Bibine indiqua la reprise du match en soufflant dans son sifflet.  
  
Avant de s'envoler Angelina dit à l'adresse de Harry : « Tache d'attraper ce Vif d'or » et il hocha la tête Le match avait repris depuis cinq minutes et les Serpentard avait eu le temps de mettre deux buts, ce qui réduisit l'écart du score qu'il y avait entre les deux équipes quand Harry vit un point scintillant non loin de lui.  
  
« Le Vif d'or » pensa t'il tout de suite et il accéléra en utilisant toutes les fonctions de vitesse de l'Eclair de feu et arriva immédiatement à hauteur de la petite balle, l'orage gronda.  
  
«C'est le moment où jamais » Malfoy traînait toujours dans le stade et Harry pensa qu'il attendait qu'il y ait plus de but en faveur de Serpentard et ne se souciait pas de Harry, sachant que l'accès au Vif d'or lui était impossible.   
  
Harry plongea avec son balai presque à la verticale pour saisir la petite balle pourvue d'aile qui était à quelques centimètres de sa main tendu.  
  
« Allez » pensa t'il, « Un petit effort » il se rapprochait dangereusement de la balle et Malfoy eu un regard horrifié  
  
« C'est pas vrai » hurla le Serpentard, mais c'était trop tard, Harry allait saisir le Vif d'or c'était inévitable.  
  
Au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent sur la balle, un violent éclair fendit l'air et s'abattit sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui disparut en ne laissant qu'une fumée derrière lui que même la pluie ne semblait pas pouvoir dissiper. Tout le monde regarda l'endroit où, quelques secondes avant, il y avait un joueur de Quidditch sur un Eclair de feu. Il y eu a ce moment là des cris horrifier qui brisèrent le silence qui s'était installé  
  
« Où est-il passer ? » s'exclama Neuville qui avait la bouche grande ouverte  
  
« Je pense qu'il va revenir » cria Hermione pour rassurer tout le monde  
  
« Il est mort ! » s'exclama Seamus  
  
« Mais non » cria Ron  
  
« Si » cria encore plus fort Dean qui regardait toujours l'épaisse fumée qui se dissipait peu a peu  
  
« NON » hurlèrent en c?ur Ron et Hermione, et plus personne ne trouva quelque chose à dire  
  
*grand silence* 1 minute s'écoule... puis 2 tout le monde attend, les professeur parle entre eux, Rogue ne semble pas rassuré. Hermione aperçoit le professeur Dumbledore qui sort de ses gradins et s'avance sur le terrain avec un parapluie ; étrangement il semble presque s'amuser. Il murmura « Sonorus », sa baguette dans la main (Hermione et Ron avait lu sur ses lèvres) et la voix amplifié du directeur de Poudlard dit d'une voix glaciale : « Je vous attend tous dans la grande salle dans 20 minutes après avoir pris le temps de rentrer et de se sécher pour quelques explications » Et il pris le chemin du châteaux éclairés pas des millier de lumières scintillantes, suivi de près par les autres professeurs.  
  
*****  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Peu à peu il reprenait connaissance, se demandant d'abord où il était. En apercevant les 3 poteaux de 15 mètres de haut il se rendit compte qu'il était seul, allongé sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
« Mais où sont donc passer les autres ? » se demanda t-il après s'être souvenue qu'il était en plein match de Quidditch. Il serrait toujours le Vif d'or dans sa main et plein de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit : Où était passer la pluie et l'orage ? Pourquoi l'avait t'on laisser seul, en plein milieu du stade sans prendre la peine de le réveiller ? Et il se rappela ce que Malfoy lui avait fait.  
  
« Ah ah » pensa t'il, « Je t'ai eu Malfoy, j'ai attraper le Vif d'or »  
  
Maintenant qu'il avait bien reprit ses esprits, il se demandait où était son balai qui lui avait été vraiment fidèle pendant ce match, il lui avait permis de rembarer Malfoy. Mais il eu un cri de stupeur quand il découvrit que son Eclair de Feu était carbonisé. Il se rappelait maintenant, au moment où il avait saisit le vif d'or, un éclair s'était abattu sur le balai et il avait perdu connaissance. Il voulut saisir son bien mais au moment où sa main se posa dessus, ce qui restait de son balai se transforma en cendre que le vent s'empressa d'éparpiller. Voila il avait dit adieu à son Eclair de feu, le cadeau de son parrain, Sirius Black  
  
« Tu vas me le payer Malfoy ! » cria t'il  
  
Il enfourna le Vif d'or dans sa poche et couru jusqu'à l'entrée du château qui était ouverte pour faire entrer l'air frais  
  
*****  
  
D'abord il devait se changer car il était encore en tenue de Quidditch. Il prit donc la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor ; en chemin il rencontra plusieurs personnes qui lui dirent : « Salut James » ou alors « C'était comment l'entraînement James ? » il répondait un vague « Salut » avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'appelait James. Au début il pensait que c'était une erreur, ou alors il devait avoir mal entendu. Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui cachait l'entrer de la salle commune de Gryffondor, et prononça le mot de passe :  
  
« Quidditch » dit-il  
  
« Non ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe » lui répondit elle  
  
« Quoi ? Bien sur que si, c'est le bon mot de passe, QUIDDITCH » répétât-il en criant  
  
« Et du calme James » dit un garçon au cheveux roux qui portait une insigne de Préfet épinglé à son uniforme au couleur de Gryffondor « Tu sais bien que le mot de passe c'est Noisette, il n'a pas changé depuis le début de l'année » La grosse dame s'indigna, elle avait refusée l'entrée à ce jeune homme et le préfet de Gryffondor lui donnait le mot de passe comme si c'était naturel  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que... » Commença Harry. Les préfets de Gryffondor étaient Ron et Hermione ; certes ce garçon ressemblait étrangement à Ron : il avait les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et la démarche identique ; il avait en plus les mêmes traits que son ami. Mais harry en était sur, ce n'était pas Ron  
  
« Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore » dit-il rapidement  
  
Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Harry rencontra le chemin des personnes qui portait les couleurs de Gryffondor sur leurs uniformes mais qu'il n'avait jamais vus, et Harry connaissait au moins de vue, tous les Gryffondor. En arrivant devant les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry se tapa le front  
  
« Mince » se dit-il, « la gargouille garde l'entrée » Après avoir énuméré une vingtaine de sorte de friandise sucrée (Dumbledore choisissait toujours ça comme mot de passe) il abandonna et s'assit dans un coin du couloir. 5 minutes passèrent, puis 10 et il allait repartir quand il entendit la gargouille pivoter ; un professeur au regard hargneux en sortit, Harry ne le connaissait pas mais il profita de cette occasion pour se faufiler dans les escalier de marbre manant au bureau du directeur. Harry frappa à la porte en chêne massif  
  
« Entrez » dit une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce Harry entra doucement comme si il redoutait ce moment  
  
« Bon... Bonjour professeur » bégaya Harry  
  
« Bonjour jeune homme » répondit Dumbledore « Je suis prêt a parier que vous faites partis de la famille de James Potter, je me trompe ? »  
  
« Non professeur, je... je suis son fils, je m'appelle Harry Potter » Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il disait cela.  
  
« Et bien asseyez-vous M. Potter, et racontez moi ce que vous faites ici car si je ne m'abuse, James Potter n'a pas de fils, du moins pour l'instant »  
  
« Et bien » commença Harry « J'espérais que vous me le diriez, tout à l'heure je me suis réveiller et j'était sur le terrain de Quidditch, je ne sait pas ce que je faisait là et... voila »  
  
Dumbledore fixait Harry droit dans les yeux, lui non plus ne savait pas ce que le fils de James Potter faisait ici  
  
« Et si tu me racontait ce qui s'est passé avant que tu te réveille sur le terrain de Quidditch » lui demanda le vieil homme en brisant le silence qui s'était instauré  
  
« Oui bien sur professeur » et Harry se mit à raconter qu'aujourd'hui c'était la finale de Quidditch à Poudlard et que le temps était atroce : pluie incessante, orage et ciel sombre ; et il s'arrêta après avoir dit que Malfoy avait saboté son balai car il disparaissait dès qu'il était trop près du Vif d'or  
  
Dumbledore était perdu dans ces pensés, quand il vit que Harry s'arrêta soudain il lui demanda : « Quand vous dites Malfoy, vous devez sûrement faire allusion au descendant de Lucius Malfoy M. Potter ? »  
  
« Oui c'est son fils, Drago Malfoy »  
  
Le directeur reprit : « Donc votre ami Drago Malfoy ne vous permettez pas d'approcher du Vif d'or si j'ai bien compris »  
  
Harry mit plus de temps à répondre, le mot ami résonnait dans ses oreilles  
  
« Oui c'est ça » dit il nerveusement  
  
« Continuez » dit Dumbledore  
  
Et Harry reprit son histoire, qu'il avait plusieurs fois disparu et qu'il réapparaissait après quelques secondes. A chaque fois le temps entre les disparitions et les réapparitions était moins long et il pouvait approcher de plus en plus le Vif d'or ; et quand il s'en était saisi, un éclair s'était abattu sur son balai et après s'était le trou noir.  
  
« Bien M. Potter » déclara le Directeur après quelques minutes ; « un dernier point, quel était la date exacte, le jour de ton match ? »  
  
« Et bien » dit Harry pensant que c'était encore aujourd'hui, « c'est le 10 juin 1995 »  
  
Dumbledore ne réagit pas, il réfléchissait  
  
« Et bien mon garçon, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 10 juin (il marqua une pause) ... 1975 » lâchât-il enfin  
  
Le sang de Harry se glaça  
  
« QUOI ? » s'écria t-il « Comment est-ce possible ? » Dumbledore paraissait très sérieux se qui rendit Harry encore plus abasourdi  
  
« Je ne voix pas beaucoup de possibilités qui expliquerait ce voyage dans le temps » expliqua t-il, « A mon avis, l'effet du sort de disparition et l'orage n'ont pas fait bon ménage »  
  
« Comment vais-je rentrer chez moi, je veux dire à mon époque ?  
  
« Ca Harry, je dois dire que je n'en ai aucune idée » avoua le directeur  
  
Et voila c'est mon premier chapitre j'espère que vous aimez sinon vous le dites, JE VEUX vos avis lol Bon le prochain chapitre s'appellera .... Hum .... ' Un nouveau ' tient c'est pas mal  
  
Nico 


	2. Le Nouveau

Perdu au temps des Maraudeurs  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau  
  
« Ca y est, je l'ai trouvé » s'exclama Dumbledore  
  
Harry ne réagit même pas à cette annonce. Depuis plus d'une heure il se trouvait en 1975, l'époque où ses parents étudiaient à Poudlard, l'époque où ils étaient encore en vies... Après tout ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'être ici, il allait avoir le temps de connaître les fameux maraudeurs. Oh oui ça du temps il en avait, Dumbledore n'avait pas la moindre idée pour qu'il retourne en 1995 enfin pour l'instant  
  
« Alors Harry tu viens ? » lui dit le directeur  
  
« Oui oui j'arrive » répondit il vaguement  
  
Dumbledore avait proposé à Harry de continuer son année ici, dans le Poudlard de 1975. Evidement il avait tout de suite accepté, de toute façon il n'avait que ça à faire.  
  
« Bon alors on va commencer, place toi devant le miroir d'apparence » dit- il  
  
Harry s'exécuta ne sachant pas trop ce qu'on allait lui faire  
  
« J'espère que tu comprend que tu ne peux pas rester sous cette identité, pour ne pas que les autres se posent des questions  
  
« Bien sur professeur » répondit Harry  
  
« Très bien, alors » Dumbledore réfléchissait, en quoi allait-il changer l'apparence de Harry « Hum... C'est bon j'ai trouvé »  
  
Il murmura des paroles que Harry ne comprenait pas, « Sûrement du Latin » se dit-il, et tout d'un coup le reflet qu'il voyait dans le miroir changeait mais pas son corps, juste le reflet ; les cheveux noir devenait marron, pareil pour les yeux : du vert émeraude que sa mère lui avait transmit, il virèrent au bleu pale ; il vit que sa musculature s'intensifia et sa taille augmentât de quelques centimètres. Son reflet n'était plus du tout le même.  
  
« Alors ça te plaît » dit Dumbledore avec fierté  
  
« Euh, ... oui je pense que ça devrait aller » répondit-il tout en contemplant le miroir  
  
Le directeur prononça de nouvelles paroles que Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, cela dura plus de 5 minutes et quand il eut fini, il était devenu comme le reflet qu'il voyait dans le miroir  
  
« Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, comment allons nous t'appeler ? »  
  
Harry allait proposer quelque chose quand Dumbledore dit :  
  
« Maximus Carrigan »  
  
Ce n'était pas du tout ce que Harry aurait pensé mais c'était très bien, il ne voulais pas vexer le directeur  
  
« D'accord » dit-il enfin  
  
« Oui c'est le nom d'une vieille famille de sorcier de Sydney, tu sera donc un cousin, je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails »  
  
« Professeur, est-ce que je vais vraiment voir mes parents ? »  
  
« Mais bien sur Maximus, pourquoi cette question ? »  
  
Harry prit du temps avant de répondre  
  
« Et bien... c'est... c'est que je ne les ait jamais vues » dit il rapidement  
  
Dumbledore le regardait en fronçant les sourcils  
  
« Peux-tu essayer de me raconter pourquoi en évitant les détails car je ne devrais pas savoir normalement »  
  
Harry hésita ; il n'aimait pas se rappeler la façon dont il était devenu orphelin. Après quelques minutes il se décida et raconta au directeur comment Voldemort avait tué ses parents et tous ce qui ce suivait depuis ce jour jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Après avoir écouté le récit de Harry, Dumbledore paraissait inquiet ; inquiet du faite que Harry voulait sûrement que ses parents vivent plutôt qu'ils meurs à cause d'un traître (et il avait insister pour ne pas connaître son nom)  
  
« Maximus » dit-il soudainement (il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par sa nouvelle identité), « je dois dire que je ne sait pas quoi faire »  
  
« A propos de quoi ? » il semblait quelque peu étonné  
  
« Je suppose que la première chose que tu vas faire c'est de te débrouiller pour changer le futur » dit-il gravement Et c'était vrai, la première chose qui avait traversé l'esprit de Harry quand il avait appris la chance qui s'offrait à lui était de sauver ses parents « Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que je ne t'ai pas empêché de partir »  
  
Harry avait du mal à saisir les paroles du vieil homme  
  
« Oui » reprit-il, « j'aurai très bien pu t'empêcher de partir dans le passé, je me serais souvenu qu'il y a vingt ans, un visiteur du futur appelé Harry Potter était entrer dans mon bureau. Mais pourtant je ne me suis pas interposé » les paroles de Dumbledore était devenu un monologue  
  
A ce moment là, tout devint clair dans la tête de Harry, il se remémorait les paroles de son directeur qui lui souhaitait bonne chance avant son match de Quidditch et que ce n'était pas que pour ça. Oui, Dumbledore l'avait laissé partir consciemment, il savait. Tout d'un coup, après quelques minutes de réflexion l'homme qui était en face d'Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire ; et lorsque qu'il l'ouvrit, Harry fut stupéfait de découvrir des centaines de fiole aux couleurs toutes différentes qui visiblement contenait des potions  
  
« Voila » s'écria t'il après quelques instants « J'ai celles qu'il me faut »  
  
Il se rapprocha de son bureau, s'assit dans son grand fauteuil, et tendit à Harry la fiole de couleur bleu  
  
« Bois » dit-il d'un ton affirmatif « Je met l'antidote de côté » et il rangea la rouge dans son tiroir de bureau  
  
Harry saisit ce qu'on lui tendait et se résigna à boire, il faisait confiance à Dumbledore. C'était la potion la plus écoeurante qu'il n'ai jamais du à avaler ; rien qu'à l'odeur il avait failli vomir. Le directeur attendait que les effets de la potion apparaissent et après 5 longues minutes il se décida à parler  
  
« Comment t'appelle tu ? »  
  
Harry étonné de la question allait répondre 'Harry Potter' comme il en avait l'habitude mais ses paroles en décidèrent autrement  
  
« Maximus Carrigan » répondit-il tranquillement. Après s'être rendu compte de ce phénomène il eu des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait » s'exclama Harry qui ne se sentait plus maître de ses paroles  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Dumbledore comme pour le rassurer « C'est une potion 'qui te surveille' si je peux dire ; elle t'empêche de dévoiler des choses trop compromettantes pour l'avenir »  
  
Harry se sentit comme prisonnier, il ne pouvait plus dire ce qu'il voulait, comme bon lui semblait. Mais quand il su qu'en plus si il insistait il aurait des douleurs, c'était le bouquet  
  
« Et je peux savoir où j'aurait mal » dit-il assez hargneusement pour que le directeur sente sa colère  
  
« Je n'en ai aucune idée, cela dépend des gens ; ils ont tous mal à un endroit différent, on appelle ça 'leur point de chute' »  
  
« Ben voyons, comme si s'était pas suffisant, vous êtes incapable de me dire où je suis sensé avoir mal à cause de votre satanée potion ? »  
  
« Ecoute Maximus... » Commença le directeur  
  
« JE... » Mais Harry ne peut dire la suite (ne m'appelle pas Maximus) car une douleur intense venait de lui traverser le front, plus précisément à sa cicatrice qui n'avait pas disparu pendant sa transformation en Maximus Carrigan. Après que sa douleur se soit calmer, il compris que ce mal soudain n'avait rien avoir avec Voldemort, qui d'habitude déclenchait ça  
  
« Je crois que tu as trouvé ton point de chute, Maximus » lança Dumbledore en espérant qu'il se soit calmé  
  
Harry ne trouva rien à redire, il ne voulait pas à être sujet à de nouvelles douleurs ; il était déjà très éprouvé aujourd'hui. Dumbledore se leva et invita l'adolescent qui se trouvait devant lui à faire de même, il l'entraîna vers une porte qui était dissimulé sous la tapisserie de la pièce au point qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir si on ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Après l'avoir franchi, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans une petite salle, où sur chaque mur il y avait un tableau. Le directeur se dirigea vers le portrait d'un homme, qui tenait une canne et avait une perruque longue et bouclée "soleil" prononça Dumbledore et le tableau pivota  
  
« Voila » dit-il, « tu dormira ici, c'est très bien »  
  
Effectivement la chambre était d'un luxe incroyable par rapport au dortoir où il avait l'habitude de dormir ; il y avait une salle de bain avec une très grande baignoire et dans la chambre, un lit immense.  
  
«Au faite est-ce que tu as une baguette ? Sinon il faut remédier ça tout de suite, la baguette est l'outils que le sorcier a le plus besoin »  
  
Harry passa sa main en dessous de sa tenue de Quidditch et de son T-shirt et en sortit une baguette qui avait vraiment besoin d'être lavée ; depuis les incidents avec les détraqueurs, il prenait toujours sa baguette au cas où  
  
« Bien, c'est réglé ; tu as de la chance Maximus, tu dors dans la chambre préféré du Ministre de la Magie : Alan Carisson » dit-il amusé  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait très fatigué et il se rappela pourquoi il était ici ; dans cette chambre, au lieu d'être dans son dortoir habituel. Et oui il était en 1975, au temps de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Lily... heu il ne connaissait pas son nom de jeune fille. Mais les pensés de Harry s'assombrirent quand il se rappela que Peter Pettigrow était également ici, en cinquième année Il enragea, et après quelques instant il se demanda comment allait-il pouvoir vivre au même endroit que le traître qui était coupable de la mort (prochaine) de ses parents sans se venger. A cette idée une douleur traversa le crâne de Harry qui était maintenant en ébullition.  
  
« Je ne dois pas penser à ça » se dit-il, « Je ne dois pas penser à ça » Peu à peu la douleur disparaissait et Harry retrouvait son calme « Allez, je vais prendre une douche » se dit-il mentalement  
  
Après 30 minutes Harry sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il s'était dit que c'était la première fois qu'il allait voir ses parents (enfin presque) alors il devait faire bonne impression. Dumbledore avait sûrement du demander au Elfes de maison de remplir les armoires de la chambre en vêtement et serviette car Harry n'avait aucun habits, sauf ceux qu'il portait sur lui : sa tenue de Quidditch Il s'était rendu compte que sa transformation n'avait pas que des inconvénients car ses muscles s'étaient décuplés, il était presque sur de pouvoir porter Goyle maintenant (nda : je ne suis pas sur du poids de Goyle, je ne veux pas faire de Harry un surhomme lol) Il se coiffa et se regarda dans le miroir. C'est bon il était prêt à rencontrer ses parents ; « Je m'appelle Maximus Carrigan » s'entraîna Harry « Enchanté » lui répondit son reflet  
  
*****  
  
Il était maintenant l'heure de petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore était venu chercher Harry et l'avait conduit à la grande salle qui était très bruyante ; puis il s'était vite installer dans son fauteuil à la table des professeurs, laissant soin au professeur McGonagall d'aller chercher le Choixpeau qui répartissait les élèves. Quelques instants plus tôt, Harry avait affirmé au professeur Dumbledore qu'il avait déjà été réparti. Le directeur lui avait répondu qu'il était obliger de repasser par la car il devait faire comme s'il était nouveau en cinquième année ; donc tout nouveau doit être réparti comme il se doit Harry était tendu, le Choixpeau avait bien failli le mettre à Serpentard il y a 5 ans ; il avait toutes les qualités requises mais Harry avait préféré Gryffondor. Est-ce que ça serait pareil cette fois-ci ; le Choixpeau n'avait peut-être pas envie de mettre le nouvel élève dans cette maison à cette époque  
  
McGonagall avançait d'un pas rapide et dans la grande salle tout le monde cessa de parler, elle avait un tabouret à trois pieds dans la main et un vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé dans l'autre. Tous les regards se tournaient vers Harry ; Dumbledore avait annoncé l'arriver d'un nouvel élève de cinquième année quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
« Carrigan, Maximus » appela la vieille sorcière au regard sévère  
  
Harry approcha doucement comme si il redoutait ce moment, il s'assit sur le tabouret et se coiffa du Choixpeau qui, après avoir été correctement mis, murmura aux oreilles de Harry  
  
« Oh oh, je vois sous cette apparence un garçon très courageux mais qui semble avoir perdu la notion du temps hum hum... Je lis dans ta tête la maison où tu veux aller et tu semble déterminé alors je ne t'en priverais pas plus longtemps » le Choixpeau cessa de parler quelques secondes puis hurla de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende « GRYFFONDOR »  
  
Des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent à la table où Harry s'approchait, un garçon lui montra une place à côté de lui, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Une jeune fille approchait de lui en courant, elle, elle était assise à l'autre bout de la longue table avec deux autres filles. Quand elle arriva sa hauteur elle le salua et lui dit : « Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis préfète ; et la bas c'est Arthur Weasley, le deuxième préfet de Gryffondor » Harry tressailli en entendant ce nom, c'était le père de Ron son ami, et c'était aussi le garçon qu'il avait vu devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Lily avait un regard sévère à l'adresse du préfet de Gryffondor qui continuait de discuter avec ses amis et n'était pas venu se présenter au nouveau  
  
« Alors comment t'appelle tu ?  
  
Les paroles de Harry étaient visiblement plus rapides que lui car elles s'empressèrent de répondre tranquillement « Maximus Carrigan »  
  
« Bon » reprit-elle « Poudlard est constitué de quatre maisons d'accord ? »  
  
« Euh oui, oui » reprit Harry qui connaissait déjà tout ça et ce serait bien passer d'une nouvelle explication  
  
Sans perdre une seconde, Lily renchérit « Et donc tu peux voir au fond de la salle, Serpentard puis Poufsoufle et Serdaigle. Avec la notre sa fait 4 maisons ; bien sur tu peux savoir tout ça en lisant l'histoire de Poudlard disponible à la bibliothèque »  
  
« D'accord »  
  
« Bon je vais aller te chercher un emploie du temps, tu peux faire connaissance si tu veux » proposa Lily  
  
Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Arthur Weasley qui éclatait de rire  
  
« Ah bonjour » dit ce dernier, « Tu dois être le nouveau c'est ça ? »  
  
« Oui, Maximus Carrigan » dit-il en tendant la main  
  
« Arthur Weasley » répondit ce dernier en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait, « Comme tu peux le voir je suis préfet alors si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, tu me le dis »  
  
« Merci » répondit Harry avec un sourire  
  
« Voici mon meilleur ami » dit Arthur en désignant le garçon qui tournait le dos à Harry  
  
« Maximus, je te présente Mondigus Fletcher » reprit t-il après que celui- ci se soit tourné  
  
Harry connaissait ce nom, c'était un ami de Dumbledore en 1995 ; il serra la main qu'on lui tendait quand un groupe de quatre garçons c'était levé et se dirigeait vers le nouveau. Il failli avoir un choc en voyant une réplique exacte de se qu'il était sous son apparence avancer vers lui  
  
« Salut » dit le garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Harry, « Je m'appelle James Potter et toi ? »  
  
Si ses paroles ne l'avaient pas fait à sa place, Harry n'aurait jamais répondu  
  
« Maximus Carrigan » répondit-il, toujours avec le même calme  
  
« Voici mes amis » reprit James en désignant les 3 garçons qui étaient restés derrière lui  
  
« Alors lui c'est Sirius Black, le plus grand farceur que je connais »  
« Oh James ça me touche beaucoup » Tout le monde éclata de rire  
  
« Voici Remus Lupin » reprit James « Lui aussi c'est un grand farceur »  
  
« Merci James » dit ce dernier tout en serrant la main que Harry lui tendait  
  
« Et enfin » dit James pour finir « Voici Peter Pettigrow » cette fois-ci, Harry qui avait sourit à tout le monde se retint de faire une grimace, il se tenait devant celui qui avait fait tuer ses parents. Lentement comme si c'était une épreuve difficile, Harry serra la main que Peter lui tendait mais ramena la sienne rapidement pour qu'elle ne soit pas salie plus longtemps.  
  
« Bien, et si on allait manger » dit Sirius « J'ai une faim de loup, pas toi Remus ? »  
  
« Moi j'ai plutôt une faim de chien » répondit ce dernier  
  
« Ah ah très drôle, bon tu te joins à nous Maximus ? »  
  
Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle comme ça ne répondit pas, il regardait à la table des Serpentard, et il reconnu Rogue, son professeur de potions et MalFoy qui ressemblais beaucoup à son fils ou plutôt c'était Drago qui ressemblais à son père. Tout deux était ne train de discuter sans que personne ne puisse les entendre  
  
« Oh oh, Maximus tu m'entend ? »  
  
« Hein... euh... oui »  
  
Lily se trouvait devant lui et lui tendait un emploie du temps  
  
« Bon voila » dit-elle après que Harry ait repris ses esprits, ce matin on commence par potion d'accord ? »  
  
« Euh oui, avec qui s'empressa de demander Harry ? »  
  
« Firène, tu le connais ? » demanda Lily  
  
« Non c'était juste pour savoir »  
  
« Regarde, c'est lui » Lily montrait du doigt le professeur que Harry avait vu la veille et qui lui avait permis de passer la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore  
  
« Bon alors Maximus, tu viens manger avec nous, ou tu préfère la compagnie des 'poupée - bébé' » dit Sirius en riant  
  
« Je pense que je ne suis pas indispensable, ils seront t'aider à t'intégrer mieux que moi » Lily s'était approchée de Harry et lui dit tout bas : « Mais tache de faire attention, reste sur tes gardes tu ne peux rien prévoir avec eux » avant de partir pour rejoindre ses amies  
  
« Allez viens et ne fais pas attention à Evans, c'est le genre '' regarder moi je suis miss je sais tout sur tout'' on se demande comment elle fait pour avoir des amies » dit Sirius en faisant ce qu'il pensait être une imitation de Lily Evans  
  
Harry observa James du coin de l'?il et il n'intervenait pas dans les propos de Sirius, pourtant Lily allait devenir sa femme. Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas encore pensa t-il.  
  
« Tient assis toi là si tu veux » dit James, « On attendait Guy mais apparemment il est encore avec Katerina en train de pique-niquer dans le parc » lui proposa t-il en soupirant « A ces deux là »  
  
« Guy est le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Katerina est sa petite amie, mais elle est assez réservée » précisa Remus à l'adresse de Harry qui ne savait pas de qui les maraudeurs parlaient  
  
« D'ailleurs Maximus, tu aime le Quidditch ? Tu en faisais dans ton école ? »  
  
« Oh oui j'adore » répondit Harry voyant que la discussion devenait intéressante « J'en faisait et j'étais attrapeur »  
  
« Ca c'est une bonne chose » dit Sirius « Si tu aimes le Quidditch, c'est que tu as forcement un bon fond »  
  
« Oui enfin ça, ça ne marche pas pour les Serpentard évidement » dit Remus  
  
« Les Serpentard sont les pires sorciers que tu peux rencontrer à Poudlard » dit James  
  
« Avec un ancêtre comme Balthazar Serpentard, ça ne peut pas être des anges » intervint Peter  
  
Harry tourna ses yeux vers celui qui venait de parler, et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées meurtrières. A ce moment la douleur traversa la tête sa tête mais se retint de le montrer  
  
« Bon vous êtes prêt pour un double cours de potion ? » demanda Remus brisant le silence  
  
« Double ? » répéta Harry  
  
« Oui, deux heures » expliqua Peter  
  
A nouveau, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir de sombres pensées à l'égard de Peter mais elles furent moins meurtrière et la douleur lui fit moins mal  
  
« En arrivant devant la porte des cachots où se déroulait les cours de potion (décidément ils choisissent tous le même endroit !) Harry vit deux Serpentard qui riait sur son passage  
  
« Alors c'est toi le nouveau » s'exclama l'un d'eux  
  
« Ouais et alors » rétorqua Harry « Ca te pose un problème ? »  
  
« Peut-être bien que oui, sang de bourbe »  
  
Harry eu du mal à se contrôler, sa famille était des sorciers depuis bien longtemps mais même si il était fils de moldu, sang de bourbe était une insulte insupportable pour tout le monde  
  
« Approche » murmura t-il  
  
Le Serpentard allait lever sa baguette mais Harry fut plus rapide, « Expeliarmus » cria t-il, et les deux baguettes des Serpentard volèrent dans ses mains  
  
« ON SE BAT DANS LES COULOIRS » hurla une voix que Harry ne connaissait pas  
  
Tout le monde s'écarta pour que le professeur Firène puisse voir ce qui se passait  
  
« Tu dois être le nouveau » reprit-il plus calmement, mais sa voix était toujours très hargneuse ; « Si tu essaye d'attirer l'attention sur toi c'est rater JE SERAI SANS PITIER » cria t-il, tout le monde sursauta. « Allez rentrez, EN SILENCE et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour chahut dans les couloir » dit-il en s'engouffrant dans la salle  
  
Harry voulut se défendre en disant qu'il avait été insulter mais Lily qui avait assister à la scène lui écrasa le pied et lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine, tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir c'est une nouvelle perte de point de Gryffondor. Elle lui expliqua (inutilement) qu'à la fin de l'année, la coupe des quatre maisons était le prix pour la maison qui avait le plus de points ; et que depuis que les maraudeurs étaient rentrés à Poudlard, Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais gagné. Alors ce n'était pas la peine qu'il en rajoute et il jeta les deux baguettes des Serpentard par terre. Quand tout le monde fut rentré, Harry se retrouva seul au milieu de la salle, ne sachant pas où se mettre « M. Carrigan asseyez-vous à coté de M. Weasley au deuxième rang que je vous ait à l'?il et Mlle Phillip allez au fond de la classe à coté de M. Londubat » Harry eu plusieurs chocs, d'abord quand il avait entendu le nom de Neuville, il pensa que le professeur de potion parlait de son père et quand il vit la jeune fille à côté du père de Ron se lever pour céder sa place à Harry ; il la reconnue tout de suite, c'était Molly la mère de Ron  
  
« M. Carrigan » répéta Firène, pouvez vous nous dire qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train d'apprendre dans votre pays avant d'immigrer en Angleterre ? »  
  
Harry savait qu'il travaillait sur une potion beaucoup moins puissante que le Veritasserum mais il ne savait comment elle s'appelait  
  
« Je vois » dit-il « Encore un cancre, pas de chance ; bon nous allons préparer une potion de santé aujourd'hui, vous serez par deux et tout les ingrédients que vous aurez besoin sont sur vos tables. Pour la préparer, les instructions sont à la page 280 de vos manuels, EXECUTION »  
  
Personne ne posa de question, Harry sortit son livre de potion que Dumbledore lui avait prêté et l'ouvrit à la page 280  
  
« Potion de santé » lut-il « Elle permet de se soigner des maladies »  
  
« Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école en utilise pour ses patients » lui dit Arthur qui commençait à verser quelques gouttes de sang de Licorne  
  
Le cours se passa normalement, Gryffondor perdit 20 points à cause de James et Sirius qui avait inversé deux étapes et il avait donc créé une potion qui rendait malade ; s'étant rendu compte de leur inadvertance, ils avaient tous deux essayés d'évacuer la potion en la vidant sur le sol. Firène s'en était rendu compte et avait enlever 20 points à leur maison et ils avaient écoper d'une retenue comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. Ensuite ils avaient cours de métamorphoses et McGonagall n'était pas de très bonne humeur, sa maison était (encore) la dernière au classement pour la coupe des quatre maisons qui devait être décerné dans quelques semaines « Si vous continuez ainsi » avait-elle dit, « je prendrais des mesures nécessaires » Les deux désignés essayaient de se faire tout petit.  
  
A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry avait remarquer que les maraudeurs semblaient excités, comme si quelque chose d'important allait se passer. « C'est bientôt » dit Sirius à James  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui est bientôt » demanda Harry  
  
Tous les quatre se regardèrent puis Remus dit enfin : « Observe vers au dessert et tu verras » et il lui fit un clin d'?il  
  
Harry trouvait que les maraudeurs était assez distant envers lui « Dommage » pensait-il. L'heure du dessert arriva et il y avait des petits chocolats pour décorer les mets succulents. Harry allait en goûter un quand il entendit quelqu'un crier sur sa gauche. Visiblement, le garçon qui hurlait était en train de fondre sur place ; et les maraudeurs répétaient à tue tête  
  
« La gourmandise est un vilain défaut »  
  
Les ¾ des élèves fondaient sur place comme de la glace au soleil, apparemment ils avaient tous succombés au charme du délicieux chocolat. Après 5 minutes, les 'gourmands' reprenaient forme peu à peu, maudissant les maraudeurs qui se tordaient de rire  
  
« Bravo Maximus » dit James entre deux rires, « Tu as été raisonnable »  
  
Harry souriait, les maraudeurs lui rappelait les jumeaux Weasley qui adoraient faire des blagues en tout genre. Le soir, Lily avait expliqué à Harry le fonctionnement de la salle commune et des dortoir, et lui avait donner le mot de passe : noisette Il décida d'aller directement se coucher Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là ; il pensait à ses amis, qui l'attendaient en 1995 et il pensait aussi à ses parents James et Lily qui s'ignorait, pourtant il était là. Un jour ils prendront bien conscience qu'ils s'aiment. Et les maraudeurs qui ne lui parlaient presque pas, juste quand il posait une question ; enfin que croyait-il ? Que les quatre garçons acceptaient un nouveau comme ça ! Non il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves pour être admis. Il entendait Sirius ronflait d'une manière impressionnante, ce qui ne l'aida pas pour dormir  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry avait pris la décision de s'intégrer dans le groupe des maraudeurs. Au petit déjeuner, il avait demandé a James si il y avait des place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, son sport préféré lui manquait déjà, tout de suite, le maraudeur s'était beaucoup plus intéressé à lui  
  
« Et bien oui il y a le poste de poursuiveur sur la droite qui est libre, celui qui sen occupait s'est blessé au dernier match.  
  
Harry fit la moue, il était attrapeur normalement  
  
« Normalement nous devons déclarer forfait le jour du match » dit-il en soupirant  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama Harry  
  
« Personne n'est à la hauteur » répondit James « Ca me fait mal au c?ur de savoir que les Serpentard vont gagner si facilement »  
  
« Moi je veux bien essayer » proposa Harry, « Je n'était qu'un attrapeur mais je sais comme même voler »  
  
« Et bien nous allons en parler au capitaine » dit James avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux « Au fait Maximus » reprit-il « Tu viens d'où ? »  
  
« Euh » Harry était surpris de cette question inattendue « Je viens de Sydney »  
  
« Ah, c'était bien la bas ? » demanda t-il  
  
« Euh oui c'était comme ici à peu de choses près »  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence pour Harry et de réflexion pour James il se décida  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu quitter ton pays ? »  
  
Une fois encore, Harry eu du mal à répondre, et à son plus grand dam, ses paroles qui prenaient par fois le relais pour répondre ne l'aidèrent pas  
  
« Mes parents sont morts » dit-il gravement « Je ne l'ai ai jamais connus, et j'ai vécu chez mon oncle et ma tante, ils étaient insupportable, cette année j'ai fui vers l'Angleterre et Dumbledore ma accueilli » finit-il dans un souffle  
  
Oui cette réponse lui sembla assez bien pour quelque chose de spontané  
  
« Je suis désolé » dit James, « Ca a du être dur pour toi de ne pas avoir connu tes parents et de fuir ton pays comme ça »  
  
« Euh oui mais bon faut s'y faire »  
  
« Ta fini de déjeuner ? » demanda James  
  
« Oui »  
  
A ce moment la, des dizaines de Hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle et tout deux ne reçurent aucun courrier. Ils levèrent de table et James prit la parole :  
  
« Bon allons voir Guy, il doit déjà être sur le terrain pour l'entraînement, au faite je suppose que tu n'a pas de balai ? »  
  
« Non, je n'en ai plus » répondit-il en repensant à son Eclair de feu qui était maintenant évaporé dans la nature à cause de cette vermine de Malfoy  
  
« Et bien je suis sur que si tu as de bonne performance et que tu es apte à remplacer Adam, notre capitaine t'en prêtera un des siens »  
  
« Il en a plusieurs ? » s'exclama Harry  
  
« Oui, ses parents sont de très riches moldues et ils se sont beaucoup investit pour leur fils »  
  
Harry était pour la première fois auprès de son 'père' si il pouvait dire ; une sensation de bonheur traversa son corps et il se sentait prêt à en mettre plein la vue pour être amis avec les maraudeurs En arrivant devant le terrain de Quidditch il vit que plusieurs personnes était déjà là, il reconnu tout de suite Sirius qui rejoignis James et une personne qui ressemblais étrangement à Ludo Verpey, le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques en 1995, il y avait quatre personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vus  
  
« Bonjour à tous » dit James, « Je vous présente Maximus Carrigan, pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas il est nouveau et il postule pour la place de poursuiveur sur la droite ; il était attrapeur mais il pense qu'il peut se débrouiller alors nous allons le voir à l'?uvre. Mais d'abord les présentations » Harry hocha la tête, James se tu et se dirigea vers un grand garçon aussi costaud que Dubois « Voici notre capitaine » dit-il solennellement, « C'est l'attrapeur de cette équipe : Guy Helter » ce dernier hocha la tête et serra la main de Harry « J'espère que tu es la perle rare que nous cherchons depuis plus d'un mois » dit-il James continua, « Tu connais déjà Sirius, c'est un de nos batteur ; il a un talent fou pour faire que les cognards ne se dirigent que vers l'adversaire » Sirius rougissait à ce compliment « Tu es trop bon James » dit-il « Je sais Sirius, je sais, bon voici Ludovic Verpey, dit Ludo l'imbattable, il est aussi bon que Sirius et a un frapper extraordinaire » ce dernier fit une petite révérence en entendant son nom « Maintenant passons aux filles » continua t-il, « Voici Katerina Brown notre poursuiveuse central qui marque la plupart des but, et qui nous fait souvent gagner » Katerina fit un vague « salut » à Harry « Et voici euh... l'irrésistible Hanna Connor, notre gardienne » conclut t- il. Elle ne fit ni salutation, ni rien du tout d'ailleurs elle semblait ne pas avoir entendu son nom et regardait Harry dans les yeux ; cette fille était d'une beauté éblouissante, aussi belle que Cho pensa Harry mais pourtant il n'éprouva aucune attirance pour elle.  
  
« Et bien sur il y a moi, James Potter, poursuiveur sur la gauche »  
  
A ces mots, Harry revint à la réalité, il était perdu dans ses pensées Pendant que les joueurs allaient mettre leurs tenues, Guy s'approchât de Harry  
  
« Est-ce que tu as un balai ? » lui demanda t-il  
  
« Non, on me la casser à mon dernier match » soupira t-il  
  
« Et t'avais quoi comme balai ? »  
  
Harry pâlit soudain, il ne pouvait pas dire un 'Eclair de Feu' car ça n'existait pas en 1975 et il ne connaissait aucun balai de cette époque ; heureusement ses paroles lui vinrent en aide  
  
« Un Fizzi 2 »  
  
« Eh bien, celui qui te ta fais ça devait être très puissant, ce n'est pas facile de casser un Fizzi »  
  
« Oh il était surtout très malin » soupira Harry  
  
Guy hocha la tête et réfléchissait. Les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner, Ludo et Sirius se passaient les cognards essayant d'aller le plus vite possible, James et Katerina en venaient presque aux mains pour savoir qui aurait le Souafle en premier ; quand à Hanna, elle attendait devant les but faisant des pirouettes incroyable qui faisaient penser à un rodéo.  
  
« Bon je vais te prêter mon speeder 5, ça te vas ? » demanda Guy  
  
« Euh... Oui bien sur »  
  
« Bon alors je vais le chercher » puis il cria à l'adresse des joueurs sur le terrain : « DESCENDEZ TOUS NOUS ALLONS VOIR CE QUE SAIT FAIRE MAXIMUS » et il partit en direction du château pour prendre le balai qu'il voulait prêter à Harry  
  
Tous les joueurs piquèrent vers Harry et descendirent de leurs balais  
  
« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vaux Carrigan ? » demanda avec arrogance Hanna. Elle s'approchât de lui et le poussa pour qu'il tombe et ce fut chose faite « Aucun équilibre » renchérit elle Elle allait à nouveau le pousser dans le dos mais Harry qui avait sentit le coup lui attrapa le bras et le tira en avant et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui tomba  
  
« Aucun équilibre » dit-il et tout le monde explosa de rire  
  
« Ah ouais ? » dit-elle énervée « Si t'arrive à mettre 5 buts avec une seule erreur possible, je te donne 10 gallions ; mais si tu fait plus d'une erreur, c'est toi qui me les donnes ces 10 gallions. D'accord ?  
  
Harry hésita, cet or, il ne le possédait pas, Dumbledore ne lui avait donné que quelques mornilles, alors si il perdait il ne savait pas comment rembourser Hanna  
  
« D'accord » répondit-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait  
  
Tout d'un coup, Sirius fut traversé d'une idée subite :  
  
« QUI VEUT PARIER ? » cria t-il « CARRIGAN OU CONNOR, QUI VA GAGNER » continua t-il  
  
Tous se mirent à discuter entre eux et enfin de compte, Katerina ne paria pas et Ludo et James mettaient leurs espoirs sur Hanna qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps Guy arriva à ce moment la sur avec un balai à la main  
  
« Voila » dit-il en lui tendant un balai qui visiblement n'avait jamais servi ou très peu, « Tu te ferra ta propre opinion mais il est vraiment bien »  
  
Tous fixaient Harry et Hanna et ses derniers se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Guy comprit qu'il y avait un problème.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il, « J'ai manquer quelque chose ou quoi ?  
  
« Et bien » dit James, « il se trouve que Maximus et Hanna ont un petit différend à régler »  
  
Un silence s'instaura au sein de l'équipe pendant 5 minutes, Sirius, James, Ludo et Katerina fixaient leurs chaussures et Guy les regardaient un à un espérant une explication quand Hanna se décida à parler  
  
« Tu viens » dit elle avec hargne  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il monta sur le balai que le capitaine lui avait prêté, tapa le sol avec son pied et s'envola pour la première fois à cette époque. Les sensations étaient les même mis à part que ce balai n'avait pas les accélérations de son Eclair de Feu mais il le trouvait très bien. Hanna c'était placé devant les 3 cercles fixés au bout des poteaux de 15 mètres, elle avait le Souafle à la main attendant que Harry finisse son tour de stade. Après chose faite, il se dirigea directement vers la gardienne et elle lui rappela les règles de leur pari :  
  
« Tu doit mettre 5 but et tu n'a le droit qu'à une seule erreur, si tu échoue, tu me dois 10 gallions, par contre si tu gagne, ce que je doute fort, c'est moi qui te doit dix gallions »  
  
Il hocha la tête et elle lui envoya le Souafle ; il se prépara à tirer, où allait-il l'envoyer ? Il avait déjà vu des matchs de football où il y avait des tirs au but à la fin, souvent le gardien se faisait avoir et plongeait du mauvais côté, il décida de faire comme ça. Il tendit le bras en arrière dirigé sur la droite mais contre toute attente la balle partit à gauche et Hanna se fit avoir, le croyant trop naïf, elle vola sur la droite mais le Souafle entra dans le but gauche Tout le monde applaudit, et elle envoya la balle rouge à Harry en lui signalant qu'il avait encore quatre buts à mettre. Il se mit en position, le bras tendu en arrière et cette fois-ci la balle dirigée vers la gauche ; mais Hanna n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois, quand il tira, elle feignit d'aller sur la gauche mais savait que Harry allait utiliser la même tactique et arrêta la balle avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le but droit. James et Ludo crièrent de joie et Sirius semblait bien pale.  
  
« Tu n'a plus le droit à l'erreur, Carrigan » lança t-elle, « prépare tes gallions »  
  
Comme par miracle, Harry réussit à enchaîner trois buts supplémentaires en utilisant toutes sortes de feinte et de tactiques Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un et à lui les 10 gallions, mais il avait surtout accepté ce défi pour épater les maraudeurs Sirius criait des « Allez Maximus, allez Maximus, allez », Ludo fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir sa perte d'or et James fixait Harry, il était fasciné par ces enchaînements Hanna était de plus en plus en colère, car elle allait perdre quelques gallions certes mais aussi sa fierté de gardien, surtout qu'elle avait appris que c'était la première fois que son adversaire touchait un Souafle et il se débrouillait plutôt bien même très bien  
  
Il était concentré, quelques gouttelettes de sueurs coulait sur son front ; il tendit le bras en arrière autant qu'il pu et s'apprêtait à tirer. Il poussa de toutes ses forces et la balle allait partir comme une fusée en direction des buts mais au dernier moment il l'arrêta, Hanna c'était toute suite dirigée vers le cercle de gauche mais Harry avait arrêté son mouvement et avait fait partir la balle sur la droite Elle l'avait remarquée et changea de direction mais a mi-chemin elle s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, la balle était rentrée dans le but mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas il regardait Hanna qui ne semblait pas très bien. Et tout d'un coup son regard s'horrifia quand il vit qu'elle tombait de son balai ; sans hésiter un seul instant il fonça dans sa direction mais les performances du Speeder 5 était moindre par rapport à celles de l'Eclair de Feu. Il la voyait tomber mais il était presque sur qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'attraper ; mais un miracle se produit, le reste de l'équipe qui avait qu'elle était tombée avait sortit leurs baguettes et avait ralentit sa chute, ce qui permit à Harry de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Lui-même descendit de son balai, les autres arrivèrent en courrant sur le lieu d'atterrissage, elle était inconsciente.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Voila c'est mon deuxième chapitre, tant attendu par certain. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des question j'y répondrait volontiers  
  
Prochain chapitre : La finale de Quidditch 


	3. Le secret d'Hanna

Perdu au temps des Maraudeurs  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le secret d'Hanna  
  
NOTE : Je sais, je sais j'ai dit que je l'appellerai La finale de Quidditch mais j'ai sauté un épisode, la finale de Quidditch se sera le chap 4. Je m'excuse de ce petit désagrément  
  
« Voila, avec ça je crois qu'elle va aller beaucoup mieux. Et maintenant DEHORS » ordonna Mme Pomfresh  
  
Harry et l'équipe de Quidditch se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie, devant le lit où était allongée Hanna encore inconsciente ; la gardienne était tombée de son balai quelques heures plus tôt. L'infirmière avait posé des tas de question après l'avoir installée. James lui raconta ce qui s'était passée, le petit pari que c'était lancé les deux adolescents jusqu'à la chute incompréhensible de la jeune fille qui savait pourtant très bien voler. Mme Pomfresh en avait déduit qu'elle avait fait trop d'effort sans échauffement préalable ; et c'était vrai, depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de poursuiveur sur la droite, elle avait jugé inutile de se rendre aux entraînements de Quidditch étant donnée qu'ils allaient déclarer forfait. Tout le monde fut stupéfait d'entendre Harry signaler à l'infirmière qu'il allait s'occuper d'apporter les devoirs d'Hanna. Lui trouva que c'était tout à fait normal, il se sentait coupable de sa chute même si c'est elle qui lui avait lancée ce défi ; l'adolescent s'était fais un sang d'encre et l'on avait pu lire beaucoup de peur dans ces yeux lorsqu'il avait pris la jeune fille pour la porter à l'infirmerie (Depuis que Harry avait changé d'apparence il était beaucoup plus musclé et il n'a eu aucun mal à porter Hanna) Même Mme Pomfresh avait paru inquiète en voyant ce regard traverser son infirmerie  
  
*****  
  
Ce soir la Harry n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passée sur le terrain de Quidditch et étant donné qu'il état nouveau, la faute retombait forcement sur lui. Il était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune fixant le feu, perdu dans ses pensées  
  
« Et ben ça ne va pas Maximus ? »  
  
Harry regarda son interlocuteur, c'était Sirius ; depuis les plusieurs événements qui s'étaient produits, Sirius et James s'intéressaient beaucoup plus au nouveau venu ; tout comme Remus qui avait été informé par un Serdaigle, seul Peter restait réservé et Harry ne s'en portait pas plus mal  
  
« Si si ça va mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser que j'aurais pu éviter ça » répondit Harry la gorge serrée  
  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais Hanna a toujours été une fille qui n'écoute que son courage et qui veut montrer qu'elle sait faire les choses et qui en rajoute toujours même si c'est inutile » dit-il pour le rassurer « Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui na rien d'exceptionnel, elle a juste eu un coup de fatigue et a du s'endormir sur son balai »  
  
Harry était légèrement rassuré par les paroles de Sirius, c'était dans le tempérament d'Hanna de provoquer les gens et ça peut arriver à tout le monde, alors il ne devait pas dramatiser Remus arriva à ce moment la vers les deux garçons  
  
« Ca intéresse quelqu'un une partie d'échec » demanda t-il  
  
Sirius baissa la tête  
  
« Non pas pour moi » dit-il en soupirant, « Je dois nettoyer les trophées avec Picott (Apollon Picott était le concierge en 1975), c'est la retenue de Mcgonagall. Je trouve que James a de la chance, il doit remplacer un des Elfes de Maison qui s'est blessé et qui devait nettoyer 3 salles, c'est rien par rapport à moi »  
  
« Pas de chance » dit Remus « Mais tu la cherché quand même »  
  
« N'en rajoute pas Remus, n'en rajoute pas »  
  
« Et toi Maximus, tu veut jouer ? »  
  
« Volontiers » répondit ce dernier qui avait retrouvé un peu le moral, « Bonne chance Sirius »  
  
« Merci, j'en aurai besoin » dit-il avant de passer devant la Grosse Dame qui libera le passage  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva avant tout le monde avec une idée en tête ; il se dirigea vers la grande salle où son petit déjeuner l'attendait. Sur son passage, tout le monde le regardait avec appréhension, ils croyaient tous qu'il était responsable de la chute de la gardienne de Gryffondor. Tous les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là et il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves qui déjeunait déjà, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily qui était seule.  
  
« Bonjour » dit-il à la jeune fille  
  
« Oh bonjour Maximus, alors comment trouves tu Poudlard ? »  
  
« Oh c'est très bien » répondit-il  
  
Lily le regardait droit dans les yeux et semblait vouloir poser une question  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier sur le terrain de Quidditch ? On m'a racontée plein de chose mais je préfère que ça soit toi qui m'expliques tu es le mieux placé »  
  
« Euh oui » Harry réfléchissait, comment allait-il s'y prendre ?  
  
A ce moment la James et Sirius entrèrent dans la grande salle et se placèrent doucement derrière Lily pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons Quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux de la jeune fille était devenue rouge tomates et les deux farceur s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était Harry se força à ne pas rire  
  
« Et bien j'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch avec les autres joueurs, James voulait voir ce que je savais faire, je voulais devenir l'attrapeur manquant » commença t-il  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le Quidditch, trouvant ce sport puérile et trop dangereux Harry continua faisant semblant de ne pas voir son regard menaçant  
  
« Et James a fait les présentation. Le capitaine est aller me chercher un balai et Hanna ma lancé un défi »  
  
Cette fois-ci Lily haussa les sourcils « Un défi ? » dit-elle « On m'a dit que tu l'avait attaquée et après tu t'en voulais »  
  
« QUOI ? » s'écria Harry, ce n'est pas vrai, « Au faite, je croyais que tu était la pour m'écouter »  
  
« Oui, vas-y continue, excuse moi » s'empressa t-elle de répondre pour ne pas le vexer  
  
Cette fois-ci, Harry raconta son histoire en faisant en sorte que dans chaque phrase, elle comprenne que ce n'était pas de sa faute. A la fin de son récit, Lily le regardait autrement, son visage s'était adouci, mettant en valeur ses yeux vert émeraude  
  
« Bien » dit-elle, « Je savais que tu n'y était pour rien, Hanna a toujours voulu faire des choses au-delà de ses moyens physique. Elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, elle veut prouver qu'elle est aussi bonne, voir meilleur que tout le monde »  
  
Elle quitta Harry des yeux pour se pencher vers son assiette encore vide et hurla quand elle vit son reflet. Les quatre Maraudeurs un peu plus loin se tordaient de rire, Sirius était à genoux par terre et tapait le sol avec son poing  
  
« Sympas ta coiffure Evans » cria James « Tout le monde dans la grande salle riait à présent. Lily adressa un truc à Harry comme « T'auras pu me le dire » et elle s'en alla en courrant  
  
Harry prit 5 minutes pour déjeuner, les Maraudeur l'avaient rejoins toujours dans l'hilarité.  
  
« Ta vu ça Maximus, on est les rois de la farce » dit James  
  
Harry n'écoutait pas, il se contentait de remplir ses poches de plusieurs fruits et il utilisa un sort pour qu'une part de gâteau au chocolat soit emballée.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Remus en observant Harry d'un ?il suspicieux  
  
« Euh » répondit-il gêné, « J'apporte deux trois choses à Hanna, j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être très bon à l'infirmerie »  
  
James cracha son jus de citrouille et Sirius écrasa sa banane qui lui tomba sur ces genoux. Seul Remus semblait trouver le comportement de Harry normal  
  
« QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent les deux maraudeurs choqués, Sirius reprit : « Tu sais je doute fort qu'elle apprécie, Hanna est une fille qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne et c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencera. Je suis sur qu'elle va t'étrangler si tu fais quelque chose pour elle »  
  
« Mais je ne lui demande pas son avis » reprit Harry à la volée, « Excusez moi, j'ai à faire »  
  
James et Sirius avaient des yeux ronds, par contre Remus était amusé  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » dit Sirius à l'adresse de Remus  
  
« Tu vas voir quand il va ressortir de l'infirmerie, Maximus nous tapera dessus pour ne pas l'avoir empêché d'y aller » repris James  
  
« J'en doute fort » dit Remus pour calmer les deux garçons  
  
*****  
  
Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal pour que Mme Pomfresh accepte qu'il entre ; elle trouvait que sa patiente était encore un peu faible mais elle se résigna sous le regard de chien battu que le visiteur affichait. Hanna ne dormait pas, au contraire elle gigotait dans son lit et Harry en comprit vite la raison. Il eut un regard horrifié en voyant que la jeune fille était sanglée sur le matelas. En l'apercevant elle stoppa ses activités  
  
« Je savais bien que tu viendrais chercher ton or, il est sur le chevet et maintenant fiche le camp ! »  
  
Harry était effrayé par le comportement de la jeune fille, « quelle ingrate » pensait-il  
  
« Je n'en veut pas » répondit-il fermement  
  
« Si prend le il est à toi et maintenant va t'en, si tu es venue pour m'humilier... » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, Harry la coupa net :  
  
« JE NE SUIS PAS VENUE POUR CA » cria t-il  
  
L'infirmière arriva à ce moment là, elle avait entendue Harry  
  
« M. Carrigan, vous n'êtes pas dans un moulin ici, alors si vous voulez crier c'est DEHORS »  
  
« Excusez-moi Mme Pomfresh, ça ne se reproduira plus »  
  
« Je l'espère M. Carrigan, pour votre propre sécurité » et elle partie comme elle était venue  
  
Un calme s'instaura entre les deux adolescents, Hanna essayait toujours d'enlever les sangles qui l'empêchaient de sortir de son lit  
  
« Attend je vais t'aider » dit Harry en sortant sa baguette  
  
« Laisse tomber » répondit la jeune fille, « Il y a une protection spéciale »  
  
« Oh » dit Harry navré  
  
« Si tu ne prend pas tes gallions, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je suppose que je dois être à la risée de tout le monde maintenant »  
  
« Et bien, je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, voir comment tu allais et je t'es apporté quelque chose »  
  
A ces mots la jeune fille sourit, elle perdit toute sa méchanceté pour faire place à sa beauté incroyable Harry sortit de ses poches les mets qu'il lui avait apporté ; on aurait dit que la jeune fille s'était épanouie à ce moment là  
  
« Oh merci, merci, des fruits c'est super. Tout ce que j'ai pu avaler c'est la soupe de Pomfresh. »  
  
Harry ri à ce moment, la jeune fille se tortillait pour attraper la nourriture mais ses bras étaient attachés trop fermement.  
  
« Oh malheur ! » dit-elle je ne vais pas pouvoir les prendre  
  
Harry proposa de lui faire manger mais la colère de la jeune fille refit surface  
  
« QUOI ? Mais ça ne va pas, je n'ai plus 3 ans, je peux manger toute seule quand même »  
  
« Visiblement non » répondit Harry amusé même si elle paraissait menaçante  
  
« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Attend tu imagine si ça se sait ? Mais tout le monde serait mort de rire. Avec l'histoire du balai j'ai déjà eu mon compte de moquerie »  
  
« Tu sais je ne répéterais rien, alors si toi non plus je pense qu'il n'y a aucun risque. Mais puisque tu insiste je vais te laisser »  
  
« Non attend » Elle réfléchit pendant un moment puis ouvrit la bouche en signe d'approbation « Aller c'est bon » dit-elle  
  
Harry sourit, il savait qu'elle allait accepter, il connaissait bien les soupes de Pomfresh. Elle avait déjà finit une pomme et en redemandait, heureusement, Harry avait apporté ce qu'il fallait, la jeune fille avait très faim Après qu'elle ait tout mangé (même le gâteau au chocolat), elle était beaucoup plus calme, elle regardait Harry dans les yeux quand l'infirmière entra dans la pièce  
  
« C'est fini Carrigan, DEHORS »  
  
Harry rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir quand elle l'appela :  
  
« Hé Maximus ! »  
  
Ce dernier se tourna pour voir son interlocutrice  
  
« Merci, pour les fruits et aussi... pour m'avoir sauvé la vie hier »  
  
« De rien, c'était un plaisir »  
  
Elle sourit, lui aussi et il sortit de la pièce  
  
*****  
  
« Alors, alors c'était comment Maximus, elle t'a dévorée tout cru ? » Sirius n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie  
  
« Non, comme tu peut le voir, je suis encore là, dis moi plutôt comment est le prof de Divination »  
  
Sirius ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la réponse d'Harry, 'elle ne devait pas lui plaire' et renchérit de plus belles  
  
« Nan je sais » s'exclama t-il, « Tu la stupefixer après quelques secondes, car elle était déjà en train d'hurler ! »  
  
« Non, Sirius » soupira t-il, je n'ai rien fait de tout ça  
  
Ce dernier était stupéfait : « Ben... ben... ben alors comment t'a fait, elle dormait ? »  
  
« Non, elle n'était pas très contente au début (Sirius sourit), mais elle était ravie après quelques minutes et elle a manger tout les fruits que je lui ait apporté » (Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça, faisant place à l'étonnement)  
  
« Quoi, mais mais c'est pas possible, cette chute lui a fait un traumatisme, elle n'était pas comme ça, elle... »  
  
« Sirius » le coupa James, « C'est pas plus mal, maintenant au moins je ne me ferai plus taper dessus à chaque fois que perd la balle »  
  
« Ouais,... ouais c'est vrai t'a raison, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas penser plus tôt ? »  
  
« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? » intervint Remus qui les suivaient  
  
« Nan, c'est bon Remus, je me passerai de ça »  
  
Et tout le monde éclata de rire, même Peter qui marchait en lisant son dernier cours de divination  
  
« Il est comment le prof de divination ? » reprit Harry  
  
« Euh... » Les maraudeurs se regardèrent « Euh et ben on va te laisser te faire ta propre opinion, mais juste un conseil avant... » James ne pu finir, Sirius lui avait attraper le bras lui faisant comprendre de ne pas en dire plus. Après quelques instants, James s'était décidé à l'encontre de Sirius  
  
« Si il faut qu'il sache, il est sympa » dit-il en sortant de l'étreinte de son camarade,  
  
« Maximus, tu ne dois surtout, en aucun cas, parler de Quidditch devant le professeur Petersen, un jour, enfin c'est ce qu'on a appris et ce n'est pas dur à deviner, le professeur Petersen qui travaillait à Beauxbatons, faisait dans le parc son... euh..., comment c'est déjà »  
  
« Yoga » dit Peter qui visiblement était sortit de sa lecture  
  
« Oui c'est ça... euh Yoga » merci Peter dit James « Donc M. Petersen faisait son Yoga dans les jardins et il y avait à côté de lui une équipe de Quidditch qui s'entraînait. Au bout d'un moment, les batteurs ont perdus le contrôle des cognards, et le prof les a pris tout les deux en pleine tête. Il a été transporté dans un hôpital spécialisé mais sa figure a toujours la marque des balles. Quand il est sortit, il n'était plus du tout le même, à ce qui paraît mais on est perplexe, il était super sympas avant son accident. La première chose qu'il a faite c'est d'aller voir les deux batteurs, ils ont essayés de s'excuser, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus mais le professeur n'a rien voulu entendre, il leur a jetés le sort d'imperium et leurs a ordonnés d'aller chercher les cognards et de se les lancés pour qu'il subissent le même sort que lui »  
  
James s'arrêta de parler, il pensait aux deux garçons qui n'avaient pas fait exprès, ils n'y pouvaient rien puis il se décida de finir son récit pour le débarrasser de sa tête.  
  
« Heureusement, un élève est intervenue, et les deux garçons étaient intacte ; le directeur, en vue de la gravité de l'acte, a décidé de renvoyer M. Petersen et maintenant..., ben..., il est à Poudlard  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, le professeur aurait vraiment fais subir ça aux deux élèves ? Il allait prendre la direction de la tour nord quand les Maraudeurs l'arrêtèrent  
  
« Où est-ce que tu vas » demanda Remus  
  
« Ben, on a divination non ? »  
  
« Oui mais c'est par là » reprit Sirius  
  
« Ah d'accord » répondit Harry simplement, il pensait que tous les professeurs de divination prenaient la même salle. Il fut encore plus stupéfait de découvrir qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc mais ne posa pas de questions  
  
« Voila regarde » dit Remus, « C'est la bas, dans cette petite maison » Harry, regardait dans la direction que lui indiquait le garçon mais il ne voyait rien  
  
« Remus » repris James, « tu es sur de ne rien oublier ? »  
  
Ce dernier réfléchissait, qu'avait-il oublié ?  
  
« Oh » répondit-il enfin  
  
« Quand même » dit James  
  
« Maximus, répète plusieurs fois dans ta tête ce que je vais te dire » Remus paraissait amusé « Je vais en en cours de divination, avec le professeur Petersen, dans la salle de divination »  
  
Harry répétait plusieurs fois ce qu'on venait de lui dire sans discuter. Après quelques secondes il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que... » S'écria t-il  
  
« Oui je sais ça fait toujours bizarre au début mais tu t'y feras »  
  
Une petite maison sans toit venait d'apparaître, on aurait dit à première vu un quartier général Ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la nouvelle battisse, arrivant devant une porte en fer. Les cinq se regardèrent, seul Harry ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient. Enfin, Sirius ce décida et frappa d'une manièrent spécial à la porte : 3 coup sec, 2 coup long et 1 coup sec. Après quelques secondes, un petit espace en forme de rectangle s'ouvrit et deux yeux rouges les fixaient.  
  
« Le mot de passe » dit une voix rauque  
  
« La chance sourit au personne averties » répondit Sirius  
  
Sans plus attendre il continua  
  
« Nous somme 5, Sirius black » ce dernier se poussa pour laisser la place. James avança  
  
« James Potter » dit-il  
  
Remus et Peter firent de même, c'était maintenant au tour d'Harry  
  
« Maximus Carrigan » dit-il en avalant sa salive  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence puis la personne à derrière la porte dit :  
  
« C'est bon vous êtes sur la liste, entrez »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et les cinq avancèrent, sauf Harry qui avait sa poche qui l'entraînait dehors  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Maximus » cria James  
  
« Je sais pas j'ai quelque chose qui m'empêche d'entrer »  
  
Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche et sentit une petite sphère brûlante qui s'agitait  
  
« Le vif d'or » pensa t-il  
  
Il réussit enfin à le sortir... juste à temps car au moment où il quitta sa poche, il explosa en mille morceaux, et s'éparpilla dans l'herbe  
  
« ESPECE DE CRETIN » hurla le professeur de divination « VOUS DEVRIEZ SAVOIR QU'AUCUN OBJET SE REFERANT A CE SPORT DIABOLIQUE NE PEUT ENTRER DANS MA SALLE, IL YA DES PROTECTIONS »  
  
« M. Petersen », Remus avait pris la parole « Maximus est nouveau, il ne savait pas »  
  
Le professeur fulminait de colère  
  
« Dépêchez vous d'entrer et installez vous, vous êtes les derniers »  
  
Les 5 garçons se dirigèrent directement au fond de la salle, prenant place derrière des petits bureaux où l'ont était par deux, Harry se retrouva seul  
  
« Bon Mlle Connor arrivera dans 30 minutes, commençons sans elle »  
  
Il réfléchit longuement avant de continuer Harry pensa que ce professeur était encore un imposteur car Hanna ne devait revenir que dans 2 ou 3 jours selon Mme Pomfresh  
  
« M. Weasley, rappelez à la classe et surtout à notre nouveau venu qu'est- ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois »  
  
« Et bien, nous nous sommes penchés sur mes manuscrits d'Igma Welda, la grande devine »  
  
« C'est juste » affirma le professeur « Reprenez la copie de ce manuscrit et suivez les instructions de la page 31, Mlle Brown voici mon propre exemplaire, vous me le rendrez à la fin du cours et vous aurez le votre la prochaine fois »  
  
Elle hocha la tête et saisi le livre  
  
« Et voici la votre M. Carrigan, prenez en soin »  
  
Harry saisit le livre qu'on lui donnait et l'ouvra, il trouvait que le professeur de Divination pouvait être très méchant ou très gentil, cela dépendait de son humeur Après exactement 30 minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte c'était Hanna. Harry releva la tête, il n'en revenait pas. Avait-il à faire à un professeur de Divination digne de ce nom ? Elle observa tout autour d'elle, tous les élèves la regardaient ; et à la surprise de tout le monde, elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Harry qui était seule au fond de la classe  
  
« Comment ça se fait que tu es là » demanda l'adolescent  
  
« Mme Pomfresh ma laisser sortir, elle pense que je vais beaucoup mieux, je pourrai même jouer à la finale si je m'entraîne convenablement tous les jours »  
  
« C'est vrai ? » dit-il joyeusement  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête  
  
« Alors comment tu le trouves ce professeur ? », demanda t-elle en souriant  
  
« Oh... euh... très bien je pense qu'il est sérieux, a part que je me suis fait engueuler au début, j'avais un... »  
  
« NE PRONONCEZ PAS CE MOT M. CARRIGAN ET TRAVAILLEZ AU LIEU DE DISCUTEZ »  
  
« Euh oui excuser moi professeur »  
  
Hanna riait, « Tu sais que tu es à ma place, normalement je suis toute seule ici » « Oh » Harry paraissait triste « Si tu veux je peux changer de place, je... »  
  
« Mais non gros bêta » elle lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne change de place, « Reste je t'en prie, j'aime bien ta compagnie » Harry se rassit tout de suite  
  
James et Sirius qui avait assistés à la scène avaient les yeux ronds, il n'avait jamais vu Hanna demander quelque chose à quelqu'un  
  
*****  
  
Le soir arriva très vite, après la divination Harry avait eu botanique avait le professeur chourave qu'il connaissait déjà et l'après midi, Défense contre les force du mal avec une femme travesti : elle se faisait appeler M. Trivers et faisait exprès de mettre en valeur les défauts d'un homme, comme la barbe mal rasé, les cheveux mal coiffés, les ongles rongés et plein d'autre petits détails, en plus, Harry savait beaucoup mieux se défendre qu'elle alors qu'il était l'élève et elle le professeur ; maintenant Harry en avait la certitude : Dumbledore était fou d'engager une personne comme ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Puis ils avaient eu histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, pour une fois, ça n'avait pas été aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude : James avait lâché des bombes à bouses et Sirius faisait une imitation de singe parfaite sous l'?il inattentif de leur professeur. Il était maintenant l'heure de manger quand Hanna rejoignit Harry dans la salle commune  
  
« Est-ce que ça te dérange de manger avec moi ? » demanda t-elle  
  
« Euh... Oui » répondit-il, « Tu n'aura qu'à t'asseoir à coté de moi et... »  
  
« Non » s'exclama la jeune fille, « Enfin je voulais dire juste tout les deux »  
  
Elle rougit à se moment là et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire  
  
C'EST BON pas besoin de te moquer de moi, j'ai compris » s'écria t-elle  
  
Apparemment, elle avait pris le rire du garçon comme une offense  
  
« Non pas du tout, j'ai très envie de manger avec toi » Harry pensa que la jeune fille était étrange, elle qui ne parlait jamais avec personne avant, se mettait à vouloir manger avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine   
  
« Alors, allons-y » Elle attrapa le bras d'Harry et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame mais se ravisa. Elle souleva sa robe, et le garçon fit un pas en arrière ; heureusement, elle sortit juste d'une poche intérieure un petit sac d'or. Elle s'approcha très près du garçon et mis le dans sa main tandis qu'elle murmurait :  
  
« Voici ton dû »  
  
Harry le repoussa « Je n'en veut pas »  
  
« Si tu ne le prend pas Maximus, je t'arrache ton oreille »  
  
Il sentit les dents de la jeune fille se rapprocher dangereusement de son cou. Il saisit le sac  
  
« Très bien je le prend » dit-il en le fourrant dans sa poche  
  
« Bien maintenant allons-y sans plus attendre » répliqua t-elle  
  
« Où allons nous ? »  
  
« D'abord, au cuisine, et après c'est une surprise »  
  
Harry était enthousiaste. En arrivant devant le tableau d'une coupe de fruit, elle tandis la main pour chatouiller la poire mais au lieu de ça, elle griffait la toile, si bien que le fruit ne rigolait pas mais pleurait.  
  
« Tu t'y prend mal » dit Harry, il lui attrapa la main et la dirigeait doucement vers le cadre. Après quelques secondes, une poignée apparu « Tu vois c'est pas bien compliqué »  
  
La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, « Comment sais tu qu'il fallait faire ça ? »  
  
Harry avala difficilement sa salive « Je l'ai deviné » répondit-il simplement  
  
Hanna tourna la poignée et tout les deux se retrouvèrent dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Une douzaine de petites créatures arrivèrent devant les nouveaux venus  
  
« Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? » s'exclamèrent t-ils en ch?ur  
  
« Comme d'habitude » dit-elle aux elfes « Et toi Maximus ? »  
  
« Oh... Euh... comme la jeune fille »  
  
Celle-ci haussa un sourcil puis fit un signe d'approbation aux petites créatures  
  
« Je ne sais pas si tu va aimé »  
  
« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, si tu mange des fruits et du gâteau au chocolat, ça ne doit pas être mauvais »  
  
« Oh, c'est rare que je mange des fruits »  
  
Harry était stupéfait, il mangeait au moins un fruit par jour (bien sur quand il était à Poudlard), il ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un n'en mange pas souvent Mais il devint blanc comme un linge quand il vit quatre elfes arriver avec la nourriture.  
  
« Salade verte sans sauce, Miss » Un elfe lui tendait le plat « Et M. »  
  
« Merci » dirent en même temps Harry et Hanna  
  
« Et vermicelle au lait, Miss, M. »  
  
Harry oublia de dire 'merci' tellement il était étonné des plats apportés  
  
« Tu es sur qu'il n'ont pas fait d'erreur ? » demanda-il  
  
« Quoi ? Mais non, c'est ce que je préfère, vermicelle et salade en dessert. Bon maintenant on va aller manger tout ça dans un endroit que j'adore »  
  
Ce n'était pas bon signe pensa Harry, si ça se trouve son endroit préféré c'est la salle commune des Serpentards. Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Arthur Weasley et Molly Phillip qui se tenaient par la main et ils ne firent même pas attention à eux.  
  
« On est bientôt arriver », Ca faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle répétait la même chose Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Harry fut stupéfait de se retrouver dehors alors qu'ils avaient fait tout leur chemin dans le château  
  
« Voila » dit-elle « c'est mon petit jardin secret »  
  
C'était plutôt un pré secret, il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit du parc de Poudlard auparavant  
  
« Suis moi, le premier arriver la en bas a gagner »  
  
Harry ne se fit pas prier et dévala la petite pente qui était devant eux, bien sur, il la laissa gagner et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Ils faisant maintenant nuit noire  
  
« Ah je savais que tu pouvais être faible dans un domaine »  
  
« Oui je suis humain » dit Harry  
  
A ce moment là, le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit et Harry la détailla, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait : elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui tombait dans le dos et un visage mince et lisse, elle avait les yeux d'un bleu profond, tellement profond qu'on pouvait si perdre. Ce soir la, elle portait une robe verte pale. Elle avait aussi un collier étrange où il y avait une empreinte de doigt  
  
« Bon on mange ? » s'exclama t-elle « J'ai très faim pas toi ? »  
  
« Oui tu as raison, mangeons »  
  
Mais quand il se rappela ce qu'il avait en guise de dîner, son appétit disparu. Il préféra ne pas toucher au vermicelle et attaqua directement la salade ; mais sans sauce, elle avait un goût très amer. Quand ils eurent terminés, Hanna s'allongea sur le dos et contemplait les étoiles, Harry fit de même  
  
« Alors Maximus, parle moi un peu de toi, je veux dire ta vie la bas en Australie »  
  
Harry n'était pas très à l'aise quand on lui posait cette question, il décida de répondre comme il avait répondu à James mais avec un peu plus de tact  
  
« Et bien, j'ai vécu chez mon oncle et ma tante à Sydney, et j'ai suivi ma scolarité la bas »  
  
« Pourquoi vivais tu chez eux ? »  
  
« Mes parents sont morts » dit-il froidement  
  
Harry entendit un hoquet et compris que la jeune fille pleurait  
  
« Ne pleure pas, tu sais je ne les ait pas connues » dit-il en essayant de la rassurer. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant pensa t-il  
  
« Mon père aussi est mort le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard et ma mère et retournée vivre dans son pays ; l'été je vais vivre chez ma grand-mère moldue mais cette année, je reste ici »  
  
« Pourquoi »  
  
A cette question, elle releva et elle était maintenant assise  
  
« Elle me martyrise, chaque été elle m'enferme dans la cave et me donne un repas par jour. Enfin pourquoi je te raconte ça, je te connais même pas, je l'ai jamais dit a personne et c'est à toi que... »  
  
Harry c'était relevé aussi et elle arrêta de parler  
  
« Mon oncle et ma tante sont pareils, ce sont des moldues ils m'empêchent de sortir de ma chambre et encore, jusqu'à mes 11 ans je n'avait pas de chambre, je vivais dans un placard, je ne pouvais rien faire et pourtant chaque été je devais retourné chez eux, le directeur ne voulait pas me garder »  
  
Une douleur lui traversa le front, il en avait dit un peu trop au goût de sa potion qui 'contrôlait' ses paroles mais elle ne n'avait pas empêché tout de même de les prononcer, sa cicatrice le brulait. Il la cacha pour que la jeune fille ne la voie pas Hanna avait des larmes aux yeux, elle se retourna et descendit la fermeture de sa robe pour que son dos se retrouve nu. Harry ferma les yeux après quelques secondes en l'ayant vu. Il était couvert de cicatrice plus ou moins grande, certaines étaient blanche, faites avec un fil de fer chauffé expliqua t-elle et d'autre étaient rouge, fait avec un ceinturon. Après quelques secondes, elle remontât la fermeture de sa robe ; Harry était sous le choc  
  
« Est-ce qu'il te font ça ton oncle et ta tante ? » réussit-elle a dire dans ses pleurs  
  
Harry faisait signe que 'non' avec sa tête et avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, comment pouvait-on être aussi méchant ? A côté de la grand-mère d'Hanna, Rogue, Rusard, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient des anges. Seul Voldemort pouvait rivaliser avec elle. D'ailleurs, était-il déjà puissant à cette époque ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...  
  
« Rentrons » dit Hanna, « Il commence à faire tard »  
  
Elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même, il pu voir avec la lumière de la demi-lune que ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs. Ils décidèrent de passer par le parc pour rentrer, il y avait une petite bise qui soufflait légèrement ; 30 minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant le château, Harry avait eu le temps de raconter sa vie qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure quand Hanna s'arrêta  
  
« Ecoute moi bien Maximus, JE NE VEUX PAS que tu raconte quoi que ce soit a qui que ce soit D'ACCORD ? » à ces moment la, la jeune fille avait une autre personnalité, elle était comme il l'avait vue la première fois : coléreuse et hargneuse.  
  
Il hocha la tête en lui disant que c'était promis, il ne dirait rien à personne. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises en traversant le hall d'entrée, il y avait Apollon Picott, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore de gauche à droite qui avaient tous un regard sévère et particulièrement M. Picott qui lui semblait avoir de la haine envers les deux élèves  
  
« Et bien vous voila enfin rentrés » dit le directeur d'une voix rauque, « Heureusement, nous avons été voir M. Petersen qui nous à dit que vous alliez rentrer à 2H15 très exactement et il est 2H15, je crois qu'il plus que l'heure d'aller se coucher le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps ; vous aurez donc une retenue »  
  
Picott sourit, il n'avait que la moitié de ses dents et le professeur McGonagall avait un regard qui aurait pu tuer  
  
« Je me vois obliger d'ôter des points à ma propre maison, c'est incroyable, qu'est-ce qui vous a passer par la tête à tout les deux ? »  
  
« M. Carrigan, veuillez me suivre je vous prie nous avons une ou deux chose à régler, quand à vous Mlle Connor, si vous refaite une seule bêtise jusqu'à la finale de Quidditch, je ne vous autoriserait pas à jouer, Pompom m'a signalé que vous devez vous entraîner certes mais vous devez aussi vous reposez. Maintenant allez vous coucher »  
  
Hanna acquiesça et partit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor  
  
« Minerva, Apollon, vous pouvez faire de même. Maximus suis moi et tu pourra allez te coucher après »  
  
Les trois adultes partirent dans une direction différentes, Harry se contenta de suivre Dumbledore, qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire pour l'empêcher d'aller se coucher à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?  
  
************************************************************  
*************************  
********  
  
Réponse au prochain chapitre : La finale de Quidditch  
  
Bon j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, je sais que certain attendait avec impatience J'ai deux trois petit truc à vous dire : 1° Merci a tous les rewieweur et tout les rewieweuse, vos message me vont tous droit au c?ur (et oui ils sont tous positif) 2° ce chapitre n°3, je le dédie à Cyngathi, ma première rewieweuse 3° Je répond à la question de Nina5 : Voldemort apparaît et sème la terreur et la mort (comme d'habitude) et il apprend qui est Harry, je t'en dit pas plus mais il a un rôle très important, question chapitre, je sais pas trop car j'écris au fur et a mesure mais y'en aura pas mal et pour le temps, ça dépendra mais a mon avis y'aura plus d'un mois : j'écris (en moyenne) 1 chap tout les 2 ou 3 jours alors imagine que y'en a 30 !!!! Enfin voila  
  
Bon sinon je refait un gros bisous à tout le monde qui lit cette fic et je leur demande juste un truc : SOYEZ INDULGENT, eh oui c'est ma toute première fic, faudrait pas me dégoûter tout de suite lol Bon je fais aussi vite que je peux, mais je pense qu'avec tout plein de rewiew mon booster aurait des chance de s'activer ; )  
  
A+  
  
Nikeau 


	4. Chapitre 4 : La finale de Quidditch

Perdu au temps des Maraudeurs  
  
Note : Après avoir été en vacance pendant une semaine et avoir été malade aussi pendant 1 semaine, je n'ai pas pu écrire c'est pour ça que j'ai beaucoup de retard sur ma fic, pour éviter de vous faire attendre plus je vous donne déjà un gros bout du chap  
  
Chapitre 4 : La finale de Quidditch  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était levé le premier il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup dormi. Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil devant les cendres du petit feu de la veille et il pensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore dans la nuit  
  
« Alors Maximus, je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi à t'intégrer »  
  
Harry paraissait surpris de la question, ça aurait pu attendre le lendemain  
  
« Euh... oui, je suis souvent avec les maraudeurs et puis aussi avec Hanna »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas vraiment avoir écouté la réponse, il le fixait droit dans les yeux  
  
« J'ai bien peur Maximus, que ta potion ne soit pas assez puissante pour toi. Il me semble que tu as encore bien des secret à ne pas divulguer alors il faut que tu en reprenne »  
  
Le vieil homme ouvrit son tiroir et sortit un flacon de couleur bleu marine  
  
« Bois et n'en perd pas une goutte, et je dois te prévenir, tu risque de passer une mauvaise nuit »  
  
Harry attrapa la potion et la bu en se bouchant le nez, il savait à quel goût horrible il devait s'attendre.  
  
Il revint à la réalité quand Lily arriva en courant vers lui, elle venait de passer le portrait de la grosse dame et paraissait furieuse. « Bonjour Maximus, comment vas-tu ? »  
  
Il était surpris de la voir ici, elle était bien matinale  
  
« Ca pourrait aller mieux, j'ai pas eu une nuit très reposante »  
  
Mais Lily n'avait pas écoutée sa réponse, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, cherchant sûrement quelqu'un  
  
« Est-ce que les Maraudeurs dorment encore ? » demanda t-elle  
  
« Euh... oui je pense, pourquoi ? » Il souriait, il pensa qu'elle commençait à s'intéresser à James mais il se détrompa vite  
  
« Je viens de descendre dans la grande salle, et figure toi que nous avons perdu 100 points ! Je suis sûre qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de... » Mais Harry la coupa  
  
« Non, c'est moi et Hanna, nous avons étés dans le parc hier et nous nous sommes attardés... assez tard dans la nuit » avoua t-il  
  
Lily avait le regard noir, prêt à tuer  
  
« Attend, je me fiche de ce que tu pouvais bien faire avec cette... euh... fille si on peut dire, mais j'espère que tu te rend compte que la coupe nous passe encore sous le nez » lâcha t-elle enragée  
  
« Ecoute je suis désolé, mais si on gagne la finale de Quidditch, la coupe est pour nous et pas seulement celle du match » répondit-il  
  
« Et depuis quand tu fais partis de l'équipe ? »  
  
Harry allait s'en aller, trouvant le comportement de sa mère assez méprisant mais elle le rattrapa  
  
« Attend, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Les derniers jours approche et je vais devoir retourner chez moi, ça me rend triste »  
  
« Mais pourquoi, tu devrais être contente de retrouver tes parents ? » Harry la regardait dans les yeux, ses yeux d'un vert éblouissant.  
  
« Oui bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas que mes parents... » Soupira t-elle  
  
Il comprit tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion, elle parlait de sa s?ur, la tante de Harry en 1995, Pétunia  
  
« Et toi » reprit-elle, « Tu retourne chez ta famille pendant l'été ? »  
  
« Non » dit-il sèchement  
  
« Non ? »  
  
« C'est impossible » murmura t-il  
  
« Ah d'accord, tu viens déjeuner ? »  
  
« Avec plaisir » répondit-il avec de nouveau le sourire  
  
Ils était presque les seuls dans la grande salle à cette heure la, les maraudeurs arrivèrent 30 minutes après Harry et Lily  
  
« Bien dormi ? » demanda Sirius, « Moi en tout cas comme un bébé »  
  
« C'est normal » dit Lily imperceptiblement  
  
« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Evans » visiblement il avait entendu  
  
« Mais parce que tu en est un... Black »  
  
Sirius allait répliquer de plus belle quand James lui mit un coup de pied dans le genou qui le fit taire. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ayant vu la scène. James reprit la parole :  
  
« Maximus, il faudrait que tu nous montre ce que tu sait faire, on doit savoir si tu intègre l'équipe, mais avec tes exploits face à Hanna, je pense que Guy est presque d'accord »  
  
En parlant d'Hanna, elle arriva dans la grande salle à ce moment la et s'arrêta ; elle regarda Harry et alla se mettre au bout de la grande table des Gryffondor, le soupçonnant de raconter ce qu'il avait vu sur son dos la veille car elle avait entendue son prénom. Harry eut un regard triste, il s'attachait beaucoup à elle. Il répondit un vague 'oui' à James, et promis de les rejoindre à l'entraînement spécial du samedi matin, qui avait lieu dans deux heures et se leva pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille qui déjeunait seule au bout de la table. Elle ne manifesta rien en le voyant arriver  
  
« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda t-il en s'installant  
  
« Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore te voulait hier ? » dit-elle sans lever les yeux et sans répondre à sa question  
  
« Euh » Harry s'apprêta à répondre mais la potion ne lui permit pas et Il fut secoué d'une douleur au front et ne pu la cacher qu'à moitié. Heureusement elle avait toujours la tête baissée et ne le remarqua pas.  
  
« Je ne peux pas te le dire, je... je suis désoler »  
  
Elle se leva pour partir, visiblement vexée par le manque de confiance qu'il faisait apparaître, et lui se rassit, il ne pu faire autre chose, elle était maintenant à l'entrée de la grande salle. Il voulait lui dire mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses pensés ne firent qu'augmenter la douleur et il se résigna à ne plus penser à ça, que la jeune fille se calmera et peut-être... comprendra  
  
Il décida d'aller rejoindre les maraudeurs qui étaient maintenant seul, tout les quatre, Lily était partie  
  
« Alors Maximus, de quoi elle t'a traité notre petite Hanna ? De petit hypocrite ? De sale garnement ? » Dit Sirius en riant  
  
Il hocha la tête négativement et s'assit, tous le fixaient  
  
« Je crois que j'ai compris » dit James, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais mais ce n'était pas réciproque, c'est ça ? »  
  
Harry refit le même geste  
  
« Tu sais » reprit Remus, « Tu devrais aller la voir et lui dire que tu l'aime bien, et que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode qu'elle utilise pour te dire la même chose ; jusqu'à maintenant elle ne s'ait jamais confiée à personne, n'a jamais eu d'amis et n'a jamais été consolée dans les moment dur. Elle doit apprendre petit à petit. »  
  
Cette fois-ci Harry sourit, visiblement le plus malin des maraudeurs avait tout compris  
  
*****  
  
Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Harry avait cherché Hanna, en vain, alors il était allé à la bibliothèque, et constata que Mme Pince était déjà la bibliothécaire à cette époque. Il était maintenant temps d'aller à son rendez-vous avec l'équipe de Quidditch. Il se dépêcha d'aller enfiler sa tenue, (c'était la seule chose qui lui appartenait vraiment à Poudlard) et de prendre le balais qu'on lui avait prêté. Quand il arriva, ils étaient (encore) déjà tous la et l'attendait.  
  
« Ah te voila » s'exclama Guy, « vite, les Serpentard ont eu un mot signé de Firène comme quoi ils ont le droit d'utiliser le stade pour leur entraînement à partir de 11H, nous n'avons plus qu'une heure »  
  
C'était amplement suffisant pensa t-il, il vit qu'Hanna l'ignorait totalement, elle s'occupait de couper les brindilles qui dépassait de son balai ; Katerina Brown était assise par terre, le dos légèrement penché en avant avec le Souafle posé sur sa nuque. Quand aux autres, ils étaient déjà dans les airs en train de s'amuser à éviter les cognards. Guy reprit :  
  
« Très bien ne perdons plus une seconde, nous devons voir comment ils se débrouille dans l'équipe. Il faut que tu sois à l'aise avec nous et que nous soyons à l'aise avec toi, Maximus » dit-il après s'être tourné vers lui »  
  
Harry, Hanna, Guy et Katerina s'envolèrent ensemble pour rejoindre James, Sirius et Ludo.  
  
« Bon, nous allons simulés la finale qui à lieu dans une semaine » leur dit le capitaine  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête  
  
« Les deux poursuiveurs et Maximus, vous êtes ensemble et vous devez marquer les buts. Toi (il s'adressait à Hanna) tu es gardienne et le reste et moi nous sommes des poursuiveurs Serpentard. Quand un de nous s'emparent de la balle, le jeu s'arête et on essaye de comprendre pourquoi le Souafle a été perdu. Tout le monde a compris ? »  
  
Il y eu un 'oui' général et le capitaine cria « en place » ; le jeu pouvait commencer. Harry avait un peu de mal à bien tenir le Souafle pour qu'il ne tombe pas mais il savait très bien voler. C'était souvent la poursuiveuse centrale qui marquait les buts, Harry et James se contentait de lui passer. Les Serpentards arrivèrent avec 15 minutes d'avance, ils prétextaient qu'ils voulaient juste voir. Harry reconnue Rogue et Malfoy, sinon il ne connaissait personne. Guy fit signe à son équipe de rentrer, il ne voulait pas dévoiler ses tactiques à une semaine du match qui les opposaient.  
  
« Tu es pris Maximus » dit-il en chemin, « Tu sais très bien voler, tu as encore un peu de mal avec le Souafle mais tu te débrouilleras bien, j'en suis sûr » Il lui adressa un clin d'?il  
  
Harry le remercia et observa Hanna, elle portait son balai sur ses épaules, le regard droit. Elle ne se souciait de rien du tout. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui fit une petite tape à son épaule libre ; elle s'arrêta et se retourna, Harry dû s'accroupir pour ne pas recevoir son balai en pleine tête.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
  
« Te parler » dit-il simplement  
  
« Et bien pas ici ! »  
  
« Allons à la salle commune de Gryffondor tu veut bien ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le château, Harry espérait qu'elle entendrait raison. Toute l'équipe se dirigeait vers la salle commune, ils devaient ranger leurs balais. Quand ce fut chose faite, il redemanda à la jeune fille si elle voulait bien lui parler et l'entraîna vers un canapé rafistoler. C'est elle qui prit en première la parole. « Ecoute Maximus, je suis désolée mais essaye de comprendre, je t'ai racontée des choses, que je n'ai jamais racontée à personne, je t'ai montrée des chose et toi je te demande de me dire juste ce qui s'est passé hier et tu refuse »  
  
Harry sentit de la tristesse qui venait à elle.  
  
« Si je voulait je te raconterais tout, mais je ne peux pas, Dumbledore m'en empêch... » Mais il ne pu continuer, la douleur l'avait submergé ; il se tordait sur le canapé, les mains plaquées au front et il criait, tellement cela lui faisait mal  
  
« MAXIMUS » cria t-elle, elle lui leva sa tête et aperçu une mince cicatrice, qui avait une couleur rouge sang. Après quelques minutes, il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits, Hanna était encore là et elle le dévisageait.  
  
« Est-ce que tu comprend maintenant ? »  
  
Elle hocha la tête et il se rapprocha d'elle  
  
« Suis moi » lui dit-il, « je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi »  
  
Il se leva mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le suivre, elle était sous le choc, avec ce qu'elle venait de voir, c'était un peu normal. Il l'emmena dans une salle vide et libre, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se changer.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda t-elle  
  
Il y avait un chaudron sur un feu au milieu de la pièce et elle aperçu une pâte beige quand elle s'en approcha  
  
« Assis-toi » lui dit-il Elle s'exécuta, en s'asseyant à un mètre de la préparation  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
« Euh tout à l'heure j'ai été voir à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé un vieux grimoire avec des potions très intéressantes et facile à préparer ; ça c'est une pâte réparatrice, pour... euh... tes cicatrices »  
  
Elle se releva et s'apprêtait à repartir  
  
« JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDER »  
  
« Attend s'il te plait »  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte mais ne la franchit pas  
  
« Ecoute, ce que tu fais c'est bien mais ça ne sert à rien, Mme Pomfresh m'a mise des pommades depuis que je suis en troisième année et ça n'a jamais rien donné, c'est inutiles »  
  
Harry baissa les yeux, il voulait être sympas avec elle, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait quelque chose pour quelqu'un dans son époque, autant se rattraper dans celle-ci. Elle se rapprocha en soupirant, ôta son haut de Quidditch et se retrouva en T-shirt, qu'elle enleva aussitôt pour être maintenant en soutien-gorge. Elle s'assit devant lui  
  
« Surtout ne me fais pas mal, j'ai horreur de ça »  
  
Harry sourit, pour la première fois, il allait rendre vraiment service à quelqu'un. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule qui fit venir à lui une petite boule de pâte du chaudron. Il l'attrapa et l'étala sur le dos de la jeune qui ferma les yeux au premier contact de ses mains. Peu à peu, le 'baume réparateur' s'incrusta dans la peau, et les cicatrices disparurent. Harry sourit fière de lui, mais pas très longtemps, car elles avaient réapparus ; seul les plus minces étaient définitivement partis « Euh je pense qu'il faudra passer plusieurs centaines de couches de pâte pour qu'elles s'en aillent vraiment »  
  
Hanna rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres et se tourna  
  
« C'est vrai enfin, je veux dire tu crois que j'ai une chance qu'un jour elle disparaissent ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, lui aussi était content  
  
« Oh merci, merci beaucoup » elle lui sauta au coup et il ne pu résister à cette étreinte ; il sentit dans son c?ur un nouveau sentiment à ce moment là  
  
Il était maintenant l'heure du repas, Harry avait utilisé toute sa 'pâte' pour le dos d'Hanna mais seul quelque unes de ses cicatrices avaient disparu, c'était déjà un bon début.  
  
Tout les deux se joignirent aux Maraudeurs qui rigolaient sans cesse, en les voyant arrivés, ils avaient tous sifflé d'admiration, Harry s'installa à côté d'elle  
  
« Mais que nous vaut ta présence Hanna, c'est noël ! » plaisanta Sirius, et la jeune fille avait déjà envie de partir  
  
« Alors Maximus, tu as intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch ? » demanda Peter  
  
« Ouais » grogna t-il  
  
Le rat qui avait remarqué sa mauvaise humeur se tu aussitôt ; James n'en fit pas autant  
  
« Il faudra vraiment gagner, on doit mettre la pâtée au Serpentard, on doit les battre, ON DOIT LES BATTRE ! »  
  
Tout le monde le regarda, il avait suscité l'attention de tout le monde  
  
« Enfin je dis ça... C'est parce que j'ai parié avec un Serdaigle »  
  
Tout le monde détourna son attention et c'est à ce moment la que les mets arrivèrent, les elfes de maison étaient vraiment les rois des cuisines. Au grand étonnement de Harry, qui s'était servi abondamment, Hanna ne prit qu'une poignée de frites. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça mais il eu le droit à l'infatigable « Mêles-toi de tes affaires » de la jeune fille  
  
*****  
  
La semaine suivante se passa dans l'excitation générale : tous les élèves attendaient la finale de Quidditch. Il y avait quelques tensions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Harry et Hanna s'étaient entraînés ensemble tous les jours et maintenant la jeune fille l'appelait 'Max', elle s'était calmée et ne lui sortait plus des réponses du genre « T'occupe » ou « Ca ne te regarde pas ». Il avait préparé une dizaine de chaudron et quelques cicatrices avait disparu a la grande joie d'Hanna. Il s'était découvert un don pour les arts magique, le professeur Gouache était très content que ce nouvel élève arrive à manipuler les couleurs comme il le faisait et avait accorder au moins 70 points à Gryffondor pendant le seul cours de la semaine. La veille du match, Harry avait eu sa cicatrice qui le brûlait, il savait que ce n'était pas sa potion mais Voldemort et qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il ne se souvenait plus de son cauchemar, ce qui le rendait très nerveux, par contre ses camarades de chambres, autrement dit, les maraudeurs eux se souvenaient des hurlements qu'il avait poussé mais ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, comme si c'était banal. Ce matin, le temps était assez pluvieux, Hanna prend son petit déjeuner, assise à côté de Harry et des maraudeurs, il est l'heure de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch.  
  
« Allons-y » dit James qui, comme tout les autres joueur de la table qui n'avait quasiment rien mangé, son assiette était toujours pleine Hanna, Harry, Sirius, et James se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui était vide à cette heure ci. Harry s'habilla en vitesse, il mit sa baguette sous son t-shirt (au cas où...) pensa t-il. Il enfila sa tenue et saisit le balai qui était posé dans la section 'attrapeur droit'. Tous les joueurs de chaque maison se dirigeaient maintenant vers leur vestiaire respectif.  
  
« N'oubliez pas, les Serpentard sont les plus grand tricheurs de Poudlard, alors méfiez vous ! » le capitaine répétait cette phrase depuis 5 minutes  
  
« On sait Guy » cria Ludo Verpey, un batteur de Gryffondor  
  
« Je sais que vous savez, mais on est jamais trop prudent »  
  
Hanna regardait Harry, elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'osait pas ; lui n'était pas très à l'aise : à son dernier match, il s'était retrouvé ici, à l'époque de ses parents, des maraudeurs, d'Hanna... Les deux équipes traversèrent le terrain en direction de Mme Bibine, qui était déjà le professeur de vol de cette époque  
  
« Très bien, les capitaines serrez vous la main »  
  
Guy et un joueur de Serpentard très grand que Harry ne connaissait pas firent un pas en avant et entreprirent de se serrer la main mais au lieu de ça ils essayèrent de se de la casser et leur regard était remplis de haine.  
  
« Tout le monde en vol » cria Mme Bibine, « que le meilleur gagne »  
  
Les 14 joueurs s'envolèrent en même temps et le jeu commença, Harry allait faire un tour de stade pour repérer le Vif d'or quand il se souvenu qu'il était poursuiveur. Tout le monde le regardait. Heureusement il rattrapa le coup en saisissant le Souafle qui avait glissé du bras d'un Serpentard, sûrement à cause de la petite pluie et le passa à Katerina du mieux qu'il pu et elle marqua. Gryffondor menait 10 à 0. Mais au moment où James réussi à s'emparer de la balle rouge, son allure ralentit et il fut obliger de le passer à Harry pour ne pas le perdre ou tomber de son balai. Quand ce fut chose faite, il retrouva totalement ses moyens et avait à nouveau la forme comme si il ne s'était rien passer. Dans les gradins, tout le monde était très excité, surtout du côté des Serpentard, certain paraissait même fou de joie, à leur regard, même si l'équipe adverse menait, ça cachait quelque chose pensa Harry directement alors qu'il observait le James et le phénomène Les buts en faveurs de Gryffondor s'enchaînèrent et Hanna était encore meilleur que Dubois pensa Harry ; par contre, James était de plus en plus faible et tout le monde l'avait à présent remarqué, il lui «était impossible de prendre le Souafle, ou encore plus de le garder mais les professeur ne manifestait rien. Au bout d'une heure le score était de 160 à 50 et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du Vif d'or. Guy demanda un temps mort et James s'écroula par terre après avoir toucher le sol. Guy s'écria :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe, ça ne va pas James ? »  
  
James se releva et dit avant de s'écrouler à nouveau sans que personne ne puisse le comprendre :  
  
« Mais si, ça va très bien »  
  
« Bon on arrête, on ne peut pas continuer sans lui »  
  
Cette fois-ci James se releva et semblait décidé :  
  
« QUOI ? Tu veux arrêter alors qu'on les mènes de 10 points ou plus alors qu'il suffit qu'on attrape le Vif D'or »  
  
Il attrapa son balai qui était au sol et s'envola, obligeant ses camarades à faire de même Mais la situation s'empira et devint même critique lorsque Guy repéra le Vif et s'en saisit : James était comme fou et il avait les yeux vert fluo avec un serpent dessiné dans chacun d'eux. Personne n'osait l'approcher, il faisait trop peur. Tous les Serpentard était mort de rire, sauf quelques uns qui paraissait sérieux et observait le comportement de James avec attention. Seul Harry et Hanna volèrent vers lui pour savoir ce qui ce passait, mais ils faillirent se faire tuer, James lançait sans baguettes des avada kedavra ce qui éloignait encore plus les personnes qui se trouvaient assez proche de lui. Les professeurs avançaient dans le stade et Mme Bibine parlementait avec Dumbledore alors que McGonagall se dirigeait vers le château.  
  
« Il est fou » cria Hanna  
  
On entendait James crier à tout rompre « Maître, j'arrive, Maître attendez moi »  
  
Les professeurs était dépassés par la situation, c'était sans nul doute une agression de Voldemort qui était déjà très puissant à cette époque et semait la terreur, Mme Bibine était maintenant en l'air sur son balai et lançait sans résultat des « finite incatatem » et James ne ressentait rien par contre il lançait des doloris à ceux qui l'approchait de trop près et un accident était imminent, Harry se décida  
  
« Stupefix ! » cria t-il  
  
Malheureusement, le garçon ne ressentit rien, et s'attaqua à Harry avec une haine qu'on avait jamais vu dans son regard Hanna décida d'aider Harry mais elle non plus n'arriva à rien. Peut être que si lui et Harry le lançait ensemble il y aurait de l'effet. « Mais non ! » pensa t'elle, « Je suis une très puissante sorcière, je n'ai pas besoin de Max pour un simple stupefix ! » Quoique... Harry aussi y avait pensé, à tout les deux, ils devaient y arriver Il leva la main en l'air à l'adresse de la jeune fille avec trois doigts levés, puis deux et enfin un. Elle avait compris et le rejoignit à toute vitesse, d'ailleurs quelques personnes en bas avaient aussi compris car ils avaient tous leurs baguettes levées prêt à réceptionner James inconscient. Elle attrapa la main d'Harry et en même temps, ils crièrent tout les « stupefix ». Cette fois-ci, l'attrapeur gauche stoppa net et s'écroula tombant de son balai. Si c'était une agression de Voldemort, même à dix ils n'auraient pas le sauver, ce qui avait contré le mage noir, c'était la seule chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne connaîtrais sûrement jamais, l'amour...  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voila alors je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire  
  
je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour le 4eme chapitre mais je suis partit en vacance et j'au eu l'appendicite donc je n'ai pas pu écrire avant mais je voulais quand même continuer mon histoire Ceci est un chapitre très court, je ne sais pas encore si il est fini, mais j'en ferais un plus long pour le prochain, en plus je bloquais un peu, je vais vite me reprendre Un grand merci a tout les rewiewer et rewieweuse et tout ceux qui m'envoie des mails. Par contre, il y à eu une baisse des rewiew au troisième chap, ne m'oubliez pas, sil vous plait N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des suggestions pour les prochains chapitres car j'ai pris un peu de retard avec mon séjour à l'hôpital  
  
Ce chapitre est dédié à claire et je lui fais un gros bisou pour l'email qu'elle m'a envoyé, je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié... mais non Merci à tous  
  
Nikeau 


	5. Nouveau sentiment

Perdu au temps des maraudeurs  
  
Chapitre 5 : Nouveau sentiment  
  
James fut très vite transporter à l'infirmerie et pour une fois on avais pas utilisé de magie, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor l'avait portée. Voldemort avait encore sévit, cette fois-ci c'était à James qu'il s'en prenait et Harry savait qu'il ne s'arrêterais pas la. Mme Pomfresh l'avait réveillé et tout le monde s'était enfui de l'infirmerie, sauf Harry et Hanna qui avait aidés l'infirmière à tenir en place un James complètement fou, qui aurait tout casser pour rejoindre « son maître » Après ces événements, personne n'avait la tête à fêter la victoire de Gryffondor, tous étaient encore sous le choc, le comportement de James avait changé celui de certaines personnes  
  
« Je ne l'approcherais plus jamais » criait Ludo Verpey qui faisait des bonds sur place et s'éloignait de tout le monde comme si ils étaient tous atteints d'une maladie très contagieuse. « C'est un partisan, on aurait du s'en douter, il doit adorer Voldemort, on doit le brûler »  
  
A ce moment la, il tomba par terre, les lunettes cassées. Non ce n'était pas un sortilège pour l'immobiliser qui avait mal tourné mais un coup de poing magistral de Sirius qui semblait hors de lui.  
  
« Lui c'est sur il a rien compris » lâcha t'il comme explication car tout le monde le regardait à présent, ayant peut-être peur que lui aussi ait attrapé la folie de James.  
  
Hanna restait seule dans un coin de la grande salle et méditait sur ce qui c'était passé ; pas à propos de James, ça elle en avait une vague idée, mais sur son comportement avec Harry. Quel était ce sentiment inconnu qui l'avait envahie ? Elle refusait de croire à la seule réponse qui s'affichait à elle et après un moment de réflexion elle jugea qu'elle ne devait plus parler avec Maximus Carrigan, elle ne savait rien de lui et elle refusait catégoriquement de tomber amoureuse, si du moins c'était ce qui lui arrivait. Dumbledore avait décidé de réunir les professeurs pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, quant à Harry, il lutait contre la douleur et s'efforçait de se résonner, en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un qui était sûrement marié et avait des enfants à son époque. Il restait seul dans le dortoir. La nuit fut très mauvaise pour lui, il voyait sans cesse des images de Voldemort, celui de cette époque en évidence car il semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Il se rappelait les cris de sa mère, mais en n'ayant que des bribes des paroles du mage noir, on aurait dit une radio sur un mauvais canal.  
  
A l'heure du petit déjeuner, Dumbledore avait prononcé quelques mots à propos de l'incident de la veille, James avait reçu un sort de la part de Voldemort, mais ça tout le monde l'avait deviné. A cette époque, son nom ne faisait pas encore très peur, personne n'avait sursauté mais des discussions avaient tout de suite étés très vive. Les hiboux arrivèrent et Harry réussit à avoir un journal de la gazette du sorcier, Voldemort avait aussi attaqué les maisons de plusieurs sorciers dont celle d'Alan Carisson. Il ne parlait pas à Hanna qui d'ailleurs ne s'était pas montrée et il n'avait même pas rigolé à la blague de Sirius à l'égard des Serpentard qui avait vu leurs têtes explosées et des jets de couleurs sortirent de leurs cous et envahirent la grande salle, le Maraudeur était sûr de leur complicité avec l'accident de la finale de Quidditch. James serait directement ramené chez lui et ne passerais pas les examens de fin d'année. Il rattraperais ses buse pendant les vacances  
  
« Dommage » pensa Harry tout fort, il ne pourrait peut être pas revoir à son père  
  
Mais ce qui le surprit le plus c'est qu'il reçut une convocation écrite de Dumbledore qui lui demandait de passer le voir le plus vite possible, il y avait du nouveau. Après avoir mangé ce qu'il pu, Harry se dirigea vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier menant à la grande porte de chêne du bureau du directeur. Il ne rencontra personne en chemin, même pas Hanna à son grand regret. Une fois n'est pas coutume elle s'écarta tout de suite sans mot de passe, laissant passer l'hôte qui monta directement et frappa à la porte avec le heurtoir en forme de griffon. Il entendait une discussion assez vive qui s'arrêta immédiatement  
  
« Entrez » dit une voix faible  
  
Il entra et vit Dumbledore qui était assis avec un petit miroir dans la main qu'il posa doucement  
  
« Ah, euh... Maximus, entre je t'en prie »  
  
Il avait eu une légère hésitation mais se reprit tout de suite  
  
« Voila, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire. » Il s'arrêta pour reprendre aussitôt « Tu vas pouvoir écrire à tes amis de ton époque, Mais... » Harry s'était soudain sentit très content  
  
« Attend, il ne pourrons pas te répondre »  
  
Harry perdit tout bonheur et paru très déçu comme si il venait de recevoir un coup de poing qui l'avait stoppé net  
  
« Je sais que tu dois être déçu mais c'est déjà pas mal » dit-il en essayant de le consoler. Il sortit la fiole rouge qu'il avait rangée quelques jours auparavant « Pour que tu puisse écrire, il faut te redonner ton identité. Mais avant j'y ajoute quelque chose »  
  
Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea devant la veille armoire contenant des centaines de fioles mais quand il l'ouvrit, Harry fut surpris de voir qu'elles avaient toutes disparues, laissant place à des sacs de cuir, posés sur des étagères et étiquetés. La seule fois où il avait vu un tel phénomène, c'était lorsqu'il était en troisième année et que Maugrey Fol ?il c'était retrouvé dans sa propre valise. Dumbledore saisit un sac et vida son contenu dans la fiole qui vira au noir.  
  
« Tu as exactement 24H pour écrire ta lettre, après ça tu redeviendra Maximus Carrigan, j'espère que je peux te faire confiance Harry »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et but d'un trait la fiole qui n'avait pas du tout le même goût que la dernière fois. Ca ressemblais plus à de la bièrabeurre.  
  
« Bon voila chose faite, n'oublie pas de me donner ta lettre demain. J'ai une autre chose à te dire » il marqua une pause, regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, il annonça « J'ai aussi trouver le moyen de te renvoyer chez toi »  
  
*****  
  
Harry ne réagit pas. Ca ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était là, il n'avait quasiment pas parlé avec ses parents et n'avait pas oublié son idée de changer leur futur, son futur. Il ne voulait pas partir tout de suite  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Dumbledore qui semblait avoir compris « Ce ne sera pas simple, tu as à peu près autant de chance de repartir que tu en avait pour venir »  
  
Ce n'était pas très rassurant mais au moins il restait encore un peu  
  
« Bon je vais te montrer » à nouveau, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la fameuse armoire (c'est une manie ou quoi) qui cette fois-ci contenait un balai, neuf apparemment, qui avait une espèce de boussole sur le manche. Il s'en saisit et le tendit à Harry  
  
« C'est un balai équipé d'un générateur, c'est moi qui l'ai conçu, il ne marche qu'à la foudre, c'est pour ça qu'il est très dangereux mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le jour où il recevra une charge assez puissante tu seras propulsé à travers le temps pour aller à la date indiquée, soit le 10 juin 1995. »  
  
C'était à peu près le même principe que le coup de Malfoy.  
  
« Comment je m'en sert professeur ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Tu t'en sert comme un balai normal, si un jour où tu vole et que l'orage est assez puissant, il s'allumera tout seul. A ce moment la, tu rentrera ta date de destination. Par contre, tu dois me promettre de le détruire une fois renté chez toi. Laisser un objet à la portée de n'importe quelle main est très dangereux »  
  
Harry promit et s'en alla avec son nouveau balai, laissant Dumbledore seul dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il tira la porte pour la fermer, les discussions vives reprirent de plus belle. Dans la salle commune, il y avait une grande banderole qui représentait la victoire des Gryffondor, c'était la première fois qu'il n'y eut pas de fête en cet honneur, il vit aussi une pancarte sur le panneau d'affichage indiquant que les buse auront lieu dans une semaine  
  
« Les buse, j'avais complètement oublié » s'écria t'il  
  
Harry était maintenant en cinquième année et devait passer son brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire. Il alla poser son nouveau balai dans son dortoir et quand il revint pour commencer sa lettre, il oublia totalement à ce qu'il pensait car il la vit. Elle était la, assise par terre en train de réviser Il s'approcha d'elle mais quand elle remarqua sa présence elle se leva brusquement et allait partir. Il lui attrapa le bras en criant « Hanna attend » mais tout ce qu'il eut droit fut une baffe sur chaque joue.  
  
« Je ne veux plus te voir, laisse moi tranquille »  
  
Il sentit la colère monter en lui, tout le monde le regardait, certain même rigolait. Quand il se retourna pour aller s'asseoir à une tranquillement, il vit qu'elle ne révisait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé mais lisait 'Le chicaneur'1 un magasine pour les sorciers. Il le ramassa et fut très surpris de le voir ouvert à la rubrique 'sorcier amour' ou l'on voyait des tas de conseils comme : « Pour faire tomber un jeune homme sous le charme, faites vous désirée »  
  
« Ouais en mettant des baffes » pensait Harry  
  
Il referma vite la revue, voyant Sirius arriver vers lui  
  
« Merci Maximus, grâce à toi, Remus me doit 10 gallions, je savais que Connor retrouverait son caractère hargneux. Je t'avais dit de faire attention à ce que tu fais, c'est pas n'importe qui »  
  
Harry acquiesça faisant mine d'être d'accord avec lui mais il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas ça parce qu'elle était en colère après lui Il décida enfin d'écrire sa lettre mais il était déjà trop tard il fallait se rendre en cours de potion. Il partit donc vers les cachots en compagnie de Sirius qui continuait de parler d'Hanna. Il du s'interrompre sur « Sa compagnie est très mauvaise » car tout le monde attendait devant la porte du cours qui était fermée, les Serpentard d'un coté, les Gryffondor de l'autre. Harry remarqua que Hanna était en tête et ne parlait à personne  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Remus » demanda Sirius « Où est Firène ? Mort ? » Demanda t'il avec espoir  
  
« Non, je ne pense pas, enfin on peut toujours rêver » dit-il sans les regarder, il était plongé dans le manuel de potion niveau 5 et révisait les propriétés des racines d'amphromèdes. Harry savait que Remus avait toujours été un garçon assez sérieux, qui ne manquait pas de faire ses devoirs ; une Hermione mais en moins appliquée quand même. Il faisait parti des maraudeurs. D'ailleurs elle lui manquait Hermione, et Ron aussi il espérait les revoirs bientôt et en même temps il voulait rester ici.  
  
« Au faite Rem, tu me dois 10 gallions »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Remus regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur  
  
« Elle s'est énervée contre moi tout à l'heure » lui dit-il  
  
Il semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais Sirius le coupa  
  
« Bon allez, on va pas s'éterniser ici longtemps moi je pars » affirma t-il décidé  
  
Il s'en alla pour revenir en courant quelques secondes après  
  
« Dumbledore arrive, Dumbledore arrive »  
  
Tous les bavardages cessèrent à l'annonce du Maraudeur qui paraissait affolé. Il marmonnait des paroles du genre 'faite qu'il soit mort' quand le directeur apparut. Il paraissait vraiment très fatigué remarqua Harry, il venait de le voir quelques minutes avant mais n'avait pas remarqué sa mine pale.  
  
« Regagnez vos maisons respectives » demanda Dumbledore dans le plus grand calme « Le professeur Firène ne pourra pas assurer les cours aujourd'hui, il a un empêchement »  
  
Tout les Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie, par contre les Serpentard semblaient avoir reçu un coup violent pour faire la mine qu'ils faisaient. Après être retourné dans la salle commune, Harry pu donc écrire sa lettre tranquillement.  
  
« Cher Ron, chère Hermione, Vous me manquez beaucoup, j'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas moi ça va. Comme Dumbledore a pu vous le dire, j'ai remonté le temps à cause du sort de Malfoy. Je suis en 1975 en compagnie des Maraudeurs ; et aussi de tes parents Ron. Normalement, je vais rentrer presque en même temps que cette lettre car Dumbledore a trouvé un moyen pour remonter le temps. Pour vous, seulement quelques heures auront passés alors que pour moi... je n'en sais rien encore. En tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très bien et je vous raconterais toute mon aventure quand je serais rentré  
  
Harry »  
  
Il trouvait sa lettre assez brève mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, quand il rentrera (si il rentre), il ne se sera passé que quelques heures pour Ron et Hermione étant donné que le balai le ramènera le 10 juin 1995. Si ça ce trouve il rentrera avant même qu'il parte  
  
« Eh Maximus, ça te dit d'aller voir James, et après on ira voler un peu »  
  
« Euh ouais d'accord » répondit-il en pliant soigneusement sa lettre et la rangea dans son tiroir « Ca me permettra d'essayer mon nouveau balai comme ça » pensa t-il  
  
C'est ainsi que Sirius, Remus, Peter et Harry prenait le chemin de l'infirmerie étant donné qu'il n'avait pas cours. Personne ne demanda où était Firène et de toute façon, personne ne le savait. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils faillirent se faire refouler par Pomfresh Heureusement Remus était un habitué et su l'amadouer pour les laissés passer. Mais elle resterais tout près car elle ne pouvait pas encore prévoir les réactions de James. Au grand bonheur de tout le monde, il était réveillé et paraissait en pleine forme  
  
« Ah je me demandais quant est-ce que vous alliez venir me voir » dit-il avec indignation « J'ai du me coltiner Evans hier, elle est rester au moins... euh... au moins 5 minutes »  
  
Sirius, Remus et Peter émirent un grand sifflement, ce qui rendit James assez furieux, seul Harry restait silencieux observant la scène.  
  
« En tout cas » reprit-il « Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement envers vous tous et particulièrement à toi Maximus qui m'a sauvé la vie »  
  
Harry vit que son père le regardait maintenant dans les yeux  
  
« Ce n'était pas ta faute » couina Peter  
  
« Oui c'est vrai » reprit Sirius « C'est un complot des Serpentard ou de Voldemort, d'ailleurs je pencherait plus pour Voldemort tu aurais du voir les serpents verts dans tes yeux, c'était affreux »  
  
Harry était vraiment stupéfait d'entendre le nom de Voldemort prononcé sans aucune peur. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait vu que Dumbledore le prononcer si facilement  
  
« Ce qui est important c'est que l'on est terrassé les Serpentard hein ? » reprit James après un court silence  
  
« Ouais, ils étaient trop dégoûtés » répondit Sirius avec joie « Toi aussi d'ailleurs tu va l'être, tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi nous sommes la à cette heure ? » « Euh non » répondit-il sincèrement, « Vous séchez le cours de Firène c'est ça ? »  
  
« Non, il est absent » déclara Remus « Ca t'en bouche un coin hein ? »  
  
« Ouais, c'est cool pour vous »  
  
« Un peu que c'est cool, attend tu es sur que t'es guéri ? » demanda Sirius  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire même Harry. Mme Pomfresh arriva à ce moment là  
  
« Allez tout le monde dehors » ordonna t-elle  
  
« Quoi mais ça fait que deux minutes qu'on est la, c'est pas juste » cria Sirius  
  
Elle eut du mal à faire sortir tout le monde et du avoir recours aux menaces  
  
« Sortez immédiatement ou vous ne pourrez plus jamais revenir » s'écria t- elle sous une pluie de postillons tel l'oncle Vernon  
  
« Pourquoi Evans peut venir quand ça lui chante ? » rugit Sirius  
  
« Parce que... parce qu'elle est préfète » balbutia Mme Pomfresh  
  
« Très bien nous reviendrons avec Arthur, on s'en va maintenant. Allez venez » dit le Maraudeur à ses amis « Allons nous détendre un peu »  
  
Tous quittèrent l'infirmerie en direction du stade de Quidditch, Harry son balai sur l'épaule. Le temps était idéal pour s'entraîner, en ce mois de Juin, le soleil était au beau fixe. Mais lorsque qu'ils s'approchèrent des vestiaires, Harry aperçu Hanna sur le terrain qui s'entraînait. Il savait que ça allait chauffer pour lui quand elle le verrait Quand les autres la remarqua à leur tour, Sirius commença à se frotter les mains « Très bien, qui veut prendre les paris ? Moi je pari que Connor va mettre une baffe à Maximus dans la minute où elle l'aura vu. » Déclara t-il en la regardant dans les airs  
  
« Moi je suis sur que non » Remus avait pris la parole « Sirius si tu veux je pari, tu suis Peter ? »  
  
« Euh franchement tu sais je suis pas sur que... » Peter avait commencé à parler mais Sirius l'avait interrompu  
  
« Attend, attend »dit-il « Tu me dois déjà 10 gallions Remus, n'oublie pas »  
  
« Pas de problème je double la mise, si tu gagne je te donne 20 gallions, mais si c'est moi, je ne te donne plus rien. Ca marche ? »  
  
« Tope la » répondit Sirius en tendant sa main que Remus saisit aussitôt  
  
« Bon attend moi Maximus, je veux voir ça »  
  
Il courut dans les vestiaires chercher son balai. Pendant ce temps la, Peter avait sorti un livre et Remus s'était approché de Harry  
  
« Quoi qu'elle fasse » lui dit-il, « ne la laisse surtout pas te mettre une baffe, je ne possède pas 20 gallions »  
  
« Je ferais de mon mieux » répondit Harry en souriant  
  
Tous les quatre prirent le chemin menant dans le stade. Bien évidement, Hanna remarqua tout de suite leur présence et s'empressa de les rejoindre  
  
« On ne peut vraiment pas être en paix » déclara t-elle. Elle allait s'en aller mais Harry l'arrêta  
  
« S'il te plait, j'aimerais te parler » risqua t-il  
  
« LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE » cria t-elle  
  
Elle leva la main mais Harry para le coup, lui attrapant à quelques millimètres de sa joue. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en laissant échapper un tout petit 's'il te plait' Elle semblait réfléchir très vite, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait un tel comportement  
  
« Alors tu devra le MERITER, je n'ai pas oublier comment tu ma humiliée la dernière fois » elle sortit un petit sablier qu'elle posa au sol mais ne retourna pas tout de suite  
  
Harry eut du mal à avaler sa salive, il se rappelait très bien comment elle l'avait provoqué la dernière fois et il se sentait toujours coupable de son évanouissement  
  
« Très bien » dit-il calmement « Que dois-je faire ? »  
  
Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit  
  
« Attrape moi »  
  
« Quoi ? » dit Harry, Sirius et Remus en même temps  
  
« J'ai dit, attrape moi » répéta t-elle « Tu as 3 minutes, une seconde de plus et tu peux toujours rêver pour me parler »  
  
Harry repensait au 'Chicaneur' qui donnait comme conseil de se faire désirée, c'était exactement ça qu'elle faisait  
  
« D'accord »  
  
Il n'eut même pas le temps d'enfourcher son balai qu'elle était déjà partie, lassant sur le sol le petit sablier qui venait juste d'être retourné. Quand il s'envola, elle était déjà à l'autre bout du stade. Il jeta un coup d'?il au cadran indiquant la quantité de foudre nécessaire pour repartir dans son époque. Ce n'était pas sa préoccupation primordiale du moment. Il essaya de rattraper la jeune fille mais elle allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui, et il faut dire que ce n'était pas un Eclair de feu qu'il avait dans les mains.  
  
« Tu n'y arrivera jamais mon pauvre » lui cria t'elle des trois anneaux d'or fixés sur des poteaux de 15 mètres  
  
« Il faut que je change de tactique » pensa t'il  
  
Il décida de slalomer entre les gradins pour la déstabiliser, mais il fallait faire vite, une minute au moins s'était écoulée. Il commença d'abord par faire mine de se diriger vers elle mais quand elle fut retournée, il plongea et commença son parcours Après quelques acrobaties de rapidité, il réussit à rester derrière un des gradins sans qu'elle sache où il était  
  
« Alors tu te caches » s'exclama t-elle en voyant qu'il n'était plus du tout sur le terrain, « tu as peur de moi, je pari que tu a abandonné, tu es un lâche »  
  
Elle était passée tout près et il s'était élancé. Elle le remarqua mais trop tard, tout deux se tenait maintenant côte à côte en position de la feinte de Wronski, Hanna n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer, elle était prise en sandwich entre les gradins et Harry. Au dernier moment elle se résigna à redresser le manche de son balai et Harry l'attrapa sans mal. On pouvait le dire, elle était furieuse. De retour sur la terre ferme, il vit que Sirius négociait avec Remus, il semblait qu'il avait pris plusieurs paris pendant qu'il volait.  
  
« Ca c'était vraiment bien joué, Maximus » lui dit Peter en applaudissant  
  
« Merci » répondit Harry froidement ce qui fit cesser immédiatement son geste  
  
« Un coup de chance oui, » s'écria Hanna qui était vraiment hors d'elle  
  
« Mauvaise joueuse hein Connor » dit Sirius dans un sourire malicieux  
  
Mais pour toute réponse il eu une baffe ce qui fit bien rire Remus  
  
« Alors je peux te parler maintenant » osa Harry en se rapprochant un peu  
  
Elle réfléchit 5 secondes et déclara :  
  
« NON »  
  
« Mais attend tu... » Il ne pu finir sa phrase car elle reprit  
  
« Ce soir je t'attendrais dans la salle commune à 19h précise, tu pourra me parler. Ne soit surtout pas en retard »  
  
Elle mit son balai sur son épaule et pris le chemin du château car il était bientôt l'heure d'aller au prochain cours Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement, Harry n'arrêtais pas de penser à son rendez vous. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, n'ayant peut-être aucune autre opportunité de le faire. Il voulait profiter du faite qu'il avait récupéré son identité et qu'il pourrait alors lui parler sincèrement  
  
*************************************************************  
*******************************************  
**************  
  
Voila, voila, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis de nouveau chapitre. Il est assez court mais bon c'est déjà ça N'hésitez pas à commenter, et j'espère vous faire profiter rapidement du chapitre suivant Merci  
  
Dédié à Miliana  
  
Nikeau 


End file.
